


Return

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avengers Feels, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark-centric, Worried Bruce Banner, Worried Steve Rogers, tortured tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: The Avengers are called in for a mission in the middle east after a call goes out that there is a hidden Hydra base stationed there. Tony has never told the team about his time held captive there, so he does his best to hide his fears from the rest of the team. However, upon arrival, its discovered that something from Tony's past has come back to finish what they started with him. When the plan goes wrong, Tony is found missing, and the Avengers are left to race and find out where he is before the Ten Rings can finish what they started.





	1. Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the-writter1988 for giving me this prompt. The second I read the idea I knew that it was something that I wanted to write, so thank you so much, and I hope that you all enjoy this.

They were called in for the mission early in the morning. An ungodly time that none of them really seemed to be happy about. Even Steve was grumbling about it, and he was the one who was normally up at the crack of dawn compared to the rest of the team.

The Avengers were all scattered around the conference room, all of them in differing states of awareness. None of them were really awake yet. Clint looked ready to drop from where he was sitting, fighting to keep his head up.

'' What on earth could be so important that we had to be up at two in the morning?'' Clint grumbled, laying his head against the cool surface of the table in the  conference room. They had to wait for Fury to contact them before boarding the jet to head to what ever mission they were being sent on now.

'' Some of us still need beauty sleep.'' Tony mumbled, glaring daggers at the phone sitting in the middle of the table. He had been up for most of the night working on projects, so he was running on only an hour of sleep. Maybe even less then that. He was notorious amongst the team for not getting enough sleep, but he had actually been trying to get to sleep for once. Then they had to get called for a mission, which ruined it for him.

'' It's gotta be important for him to call us so early in the morning.'' Steve stated, running a hand through his unruly hair. He had not brushed it before coming to the conference room, in to much of a hurry to hear what Fury had to tell them.

'' If its not important then the other guy might have some words with him.'' Bruce stated, scrubbing at his eyes to try and stay awake. He never did well without enough sleep. The Hulk was always irritable when he did not sleep enough, and now was one of those times. The big guy was itching to get out for even a few minutes, and Bruce was not letting him.

'' T'is alright friend Banner. We shall ensure that the Hulk does not cause harm if such a thing comes to pass.'' Thor stated. The thunder god appeared to be the only one who was actually awake. He was leaning back in his chair, balancing the chair on the two back legs, with his arms crossed over his chest.

'' I've only been called for a mission this early once, and I didn't like it.'' Natasha commented. She was leaning against the far wall, still dressed in her sleepwear which consisted of a pair of sweats and a baggy hoodie. She would scrub at her eyes every few seconds, telling the others that she was fighting to stay awake just as much as they were.

'' If he doesn't call in the next few minutes then I'm going back to bed.'' Tony stated with a yawn. '' I only just got to be an hour ago. Not enough sleep.'' He stated.

'' Do you need some coffee Stark?'' Clint asked. '' Because I'm gonna run and make some.'' He stated.

'' Make it strong.'' Tony said, to which the others just laughed. '' There's no way in hell I'll be awake for this meeting if I don't have something strong.''

'' How strong?'' Clint asked.

'' Very strong.'' Tony said. 

'' Right.'' Clint shook his head, but agreed before leaving the conference room. It took him about five minutes to get back with coffee for himself, and for Tony.

That was when the call came in.

'' Perfect timing Barton.'' Natasha commented.

'' Just luck.'' Clint argued, falling back into his chair before taking a greedy sip of his coffee. '' Alright, so what's this all about Fury, why did you wake us up so early in the morning?'' Clint asked.

_**Agent Barton, trust me when I say I did not want to call you in so early. I had no choice. Agent Hill found a lead just a few hours ago that alarmed me.** _

'' Lead on what exactly?'' Steve asked.

_**A lead to one of the bigger sections of Hydra that are still standing.** _

Fury's words had everyone wide awake as they turned to face the phone. None of them had expected this. Sure, they had taken out a few Hydra bases since bringing the team back together, but they had mostly solved other issues inside shield itself, and taken care of a few wannabe bad guys along the way.

'' Where's the location?'' Steve asked.

_**It's in the middle east, Afghanistan to be correct.** _

The rest of the team shared looks of concern.

None of them noticed the way that Tony went stiff as a board in his seat.

'' What would Hydra be doing in Afghanistan?'' Clint mumbled.

'' Extremists.'' Natasha said. '' There are plenty of them there, so they would have plenty of helping hands.'' She explained.

'' And they've clearly got it if its one of Hydra's biggest bases left.'' Steve mumbled. '' This is a big lead, we need to go after it.'' He stated.

'' I know.'' Natasha whispered. She turned her gaze from the phone to eye Tony. The others may not have noticed it, but she could see it clear as day. He was shaken by the news. She was one of only a handful of people who knew about what had happened to him in Afghanistan, and after she had read that file, she had wished that she had not. He had suffered far to much while held captive. This news was bringing up past demons for him that were better left buried in the past.

Natasha could see that Tony's hand was trembling around the coffee mug, and he was fighting tooth and nail to hide it from them. At some point he had glanced up and seen that she was watching. The pure terror she saw in his eyes scared the hell out of her. She had only seen that one other time, and it had been when he was dying of palladium poisoning.

She had to do something.

'' When do you want us to leave?'' Steve asked, snapping Natasha back to reality.

_**Within the hour if possible. This lead is one that you can't pass up. You have to take it while its available.** _

Steve glanced around the table at his teammates.

'' We need to take this.'' Steve said. '' If we can beat them, then its one less base that they have to draw power from. Hydra will be crippled.'' He stated.

'' I say that we go.'' Thor said. '' We must stop these tyrants before they win the war.''

'' I don't see a problem in it.'' Clint said. '' Its not hurting anything.''

'' One less base to deal with later.'' Bruce said. '' And its been awhile since the other guy had a chance to fight.'' He added.

'' I'll go if the rest of you boys are.'' Natasha said. '' After all, someone has to pick up after your mistakes.'' She stated with a grin.

The others looked to Tony. He had not said a word ever since Fury had announced where the mission was taking them.

'' Tony, are you in?'' Steve asked. '' We're going to need your help for this one.'' He stated.

Natasha saw Tony bite at his bottom lip, his hand still trembling against the mug. He was getting nervous, unsure of what he should say. Natasha could see it in his eyes that he was fighting to not run out of the room and hide himself in the lab for a few years. Natasha wanted to wrap him up in a hug, and hold him until the demons went away, but now was not the time. It would only make things worse in the end.

'' What's the matter Stark, cat got your tongue?'' Clint asked with a chuckle.

'' Of course not Birdbrains.'' Tony shot back. Natasha watched as his mask fell in place, and he plastered on a press smile. '' Count me in Capsicle.'' He stated.

'' We leave in an hour.'' Steve said. '' Go get ready.'' He stated.

Natasha watched as the others stood from the table to leave. She waited until the others were gone, and it was only Tony and herself in the room, before approaching the engineer. She reached out, resting a hand on Tony's arm. He was trembling slightly as he reached up to place his hand over hers.

'' I saw you watching me.'' Tony said. '' Was it that obvious?'' He asked, voice breaking towards the end. He was in agony, and it broke Natasha's heart to see it.

'' Tony, you know you don't have to do this. Don't prove something to them that you can't.'' Natasha said. Tony looked up to her. She could see the terror in his gaze. '' You don't have to do this Tony. Don't torture yourself for the rest of the team.'' She begged.

'' I'm not trying to prove something.'' Tony said. '' Taking Hydra out is more important then my own problems.'' He stated. '' I'll do what ever it takes to make sure they go down, even if I have to face some of my past demons.'' He turned his gaze towards the floor. Natasha felt his hand tighten around hers, the tremors growing stronger. '' I have to do this, no matter the cost.''

'' Are you sure?'' Natasha asked. '' If this goes bad, then you know what will happen. It could get you killed, or worse.''

'' I have to try.'' Tony said. He flashed her a genuine smile, soft and sincere. '' Everyone has to face their demons at some point in their lives.'' He stated. He pulled free of Natasha's grip, and left the room. Natasha watched as the engineer left, and all she wanted to do was wrap him up in a hug. He did not deserve to do this, after everything he had been through. Why could the world not give him a break from the suffering, and let him be happy?

She wanted to force Steve to make him stay here, but Tony was to stubborn to listen even if she tried.

Natasha sighed as she turned to head for the stairs. There was nothing else she could do other then try to help Tony through this.

After all, she was the only one on the team aware of what he had gone through when held captive by the Ten Rings.

 

\---

 

When the elevator doors opened up to the lab Tony found himself stumbling forward, almost falling. His breathing was far to fast for his liking, and his heart was racing.

He could not go back there. He refused to go anywhere near the middle east ever since Afghanistan happened. It had been far to real for him, and it only ever brought him nightmares.

Tony stumbled once more, and this time he lost his footing. He would have fallen, if it were not for one of his bots coming over to catch him. Butterfingers used his one arm to hold him up by the shoulders, making soft whirring sounds at the engineer as if to ask if he was ok.

'' Good boy.'' Tony mumbled. '' Help me to my desk.'' He stated.

Butterfingers did just that, helping him to reach the desk just a few feet away. Once there Tony reached for the rolling chair, and promptly collapsed into it. He leaned back, eyes shut tight as he tried to slow his breathing.

It was just a mission. He could do this. It was just a mission, nothing more. They were going after Hydra, something that he had done with this team multiple times before. He could do it again.

_**Sir, would you like for me to call for Miss Potts?** _

'' No J. Let her sleep.'' Tony said. Pepper was still upstairs in their suite sleeping. She had to be up early in the morning for SI travel over to the Japan branch for a week of board meetings. He did not want to wake her up. '' I'll be ok. She has to be up early anyways. I don't want to wake her up now.'' He assured the AI.

_**Sir, are you sure that you are wiling to help the team with this mission. I sense that it will only bring harm for you in the end.** _

'' I'll be ok J.'' Tony said, lying right through his teeth. '' It's just a mission, what could possibly go wrong?'' He mumbled.

_**There is a large margin for error Sir.** _

Tony scowled up at the ceiling.

'' I hate you sometimes, you know that.'' Tony grumbled.

JARVIS did not answer that time, so he let the silence fall over him for awhile. Eventually he managed to get his breathing under control. Once he felt ready to stand he pushed out of the chair, heading over to where he kept the suits of armor against the wall.

'' J, you know which one I want.'' Tony said, stepping up to the display case.

A moment later the eye slits in the selected suit lit up as it flew up to be placed on the jet.

**_Shall I send a backup suit with you as well Sir?_ **

'' Wouldn't hurt.'' Tony said. Normally he did not take a backup for missions, but knowing where he was going, he might need it. Hydra bases were no joke, and after what had happened to him he knew what kind of weapons people in the middle east could get their hands on. One wrong hit, and the suit would be down and out, leaving him vulnerable for attack, or worse, another kidnapping.

Tony shivered at the thought of it. The cave flashed before his eyes, causing him to shake his head to get rid of the memories. He took a shaky breath, shoving his trembling hands into his pockets as if to hide them from the world.

'' The next model J.'' Tony said. '' Send it up to the jet.''

The suit right beside the previous one lit up, and a second later it was gone, heading for the jet. Tony nodded in satisfaction before turning to head towards the elevator.

'' J, let Pepper know that we're out on a mission, and that I'll see her when she gets back.'' Tony stated.

_**Do you wish for me to inform her of where it is you are going?** _

'' No, that won't be necessary.'' Tony assured. '' Just tell her we're on a mission. She'll understand.''

_**Very well Sir.** _

Tony stepped into the elevator, taking one last look at the lab.

Little did he know that it was the last time he would see it for a long time to come.


	2. arrival

The quinjet was currently flying over the atlantic ocean, eating up miles as the Avengers grew closer to their destination. 

'' We're about two hours out.'' Clint called from the pilots chair. He spun the chair around to face the rest of the team. '' So cap, what's the plan?'' Clint asked. He pushed out of the seat, approaching the table that Steve was sitting at. 

'' We don't have much information about this place.'' Steve explained, showing the archer what SHIELD had managed to send to them. The information was projected as a hologram above the table he was sitting at. '' All they know so far is that this place is heavily guarded, and they have some of the phase two weaponry that were stolen.'' 

'' What other kinds of weapons did they find?'' Natasha asked. 

'' Well, there's a wide variety. The middle east militant groups have gotten there hands on everything from the phase two weapons to....'' Steve trailed off. 

'' To what?'' Clint asked. 

'' SHIELD reported that they actually had their hands on some old Stark Industries weapons.'' Steve said, voice barely above a whisper.

However, it was still loud enough for Tony to hear. 

'' Is there a problem Friend Stark?'' Thor asked, glancing over to the engineer. 

Tony nodded, unable to trust his voice at the moment. His throat felt tight at the thought of someone lie Hydra having their hands on the weapons he use to produce. He had done everything he possibly could to make sure that all of his weapons were off the market. Some he had gone after himself, destroying with the Iron Man armor just like he had with the Jericho. However, it seemed that despite all of his efforts, some of his remaining weapons still made it onto the black market. He was disgusted to think that after all his hard work, that people were still being killed by his weapons. 

Natasha shot Tony an apologetic look for even asking Steve about the weapons. Tony shot her a look as well. She did not miss the anxiety in his gaze. He was clearly not happy about what he had just found out. Natasha wanted to take him aside so that he did not have to hear anymore about the weapons, but there was nowhere to take him in the jet. They had to just sit through it, and Natasha knew that it was hell for Tony. 

'' How could these guys have gotten their hands on any of Starks weapons? I thought he stopped manufacturing them for sale years ago.'' Steve mumbled, swiping at the hologram to look at the phase two weaponry that SHIELD knew they had. 

'' Stane sold his weapons without his knowledge. It's no surprise that anyone would still have something of his tucked away.'' Natasha mumbled.

'' Thank god that guys dead now.'' Clint mumbled, sitting back in the chair he had occupied beside Steve. 

Tony eventually pushed to a stand, approaching the table. He was watching the information about his weapons. A minute passed, and then Tony was swiping at it to get a better look at the information. He examined it for a few minutes, turning the hologram over to get a better look at the features. 

'' I can't believe it.'' Tony whispered.

'' What is it?'' Steve asked. 

'' I remember making this one.'' Tony said. '' It was one of the first weapons I made.'' He explained. 

'' What are you talking about?'' Bruce asked, stepping up to his side. 

'' I made this shortly after Howard died, when I took over the company.'' Tony said. '' It was a missile launcher, able to shoot up to ten miles out from where it's located.'' He explained. 

'' So we could be in trouble if we come in from the air?'' Steve asked. 

'' Yeah.'' Tony answered. '' Despite all the power in the shields, and extra armor that I added, these missiles could easily take out the engines.'' He explained. 

'' What about that one?'' Clint asked, pointing to the second known Stark Industries weapon that Hydra had their hands on. Tony pulled it over, taking a quick look at it. 

'' One of the first ones I made as well.'' Tony explained. '' It's a sniper riffle basically, but it can shoot more then just bullets.'' 

'' What else can it shoot?'' Bruce asked, leaning in to get a closer look at the hologram. 

'' Just about anything.'' Tony said. '' I discontinued it after a few years because it killed some service members when it misfired. I thought they were all off the market.'' He explained. 

'' Looks like someone still had their hands on a few.'' Steve said. 

'' I should have known better.'' Tony mumbled. '' Even after I stopped building weapons, I should have known that someone would have my weapons ready to sell.'' He stated, falling back into a chair. 

'' There was no way you would have known Tony.'' Natasha said, stepping up behind him. '' Stane was selling your weapons behind your back. It's possible he kept this one in circulation despite what you did to pull it.'' She stated. Tony shot her a grateful look. 

'' It's good to know what we're up against.'' Steve said. '' But there could be more weapons that we don't know about. Think you can keep us updated as you see them?'' Steve asked, looking towards Tony. 

'' I'll do my best.'' Tony said. '' What I've seen so far is older designs. I don't exactly remember everything that I made back then, but something is better then nothing.'' He said with a shrug. Steve nodded in thanks towards the engineer. 

'' Alright, so since we know that one of the weapons is a missile launcher we will have to land a few miles away from the site. SHIELD operatives in the area know we are coming, so we better send them a message about this.'' Steve explained. 

'' I'll get right on it.'' Natasha said, already moving towards the cockpit to contact them. 

'' We better get ready for this. It's not going to be an easy mission.'' Steve said. The team nodded as he hologram disappeared. Once it was gone Tony moved to take a seat against the wall. His hands were fidgeting, shaking slightly as his nerves started to get the best of him. He was not ready for this mission. His biggest fear was that he would get there, and he would be sent into a full blown PTSD flashback. Natasha had warned him about what would happen if this did, and Tony wanted to avoid it at all cost. 

'' Hey?'' 

Tony jumped at the sound of the voice. He glanced up to find Bruce standing there. The doctor had a worried look on his face. 

'' You alright?'' Bruce asked, taking a seat beside him. 

'' I'm fine.'' Tony said, lying right through his teeth. 

'' Are you sure?'' Bruce asked. '' Because... You seemed really shaken about the weapons thing.'' He stated. 

'' It's been a long time since I've seen my weapons being used.'' Tony said. '' The last time I did, I destroyed them with the Iron Man suit.'' He explained. 

'' You could do that now.'' Bruce said. '' There's no way you could have known about what would happen to the weapons still on the market.'' He commented. 

'' I know, but I could have done more to stop them from falling into the wrong hands.'' Tony said. '' What I saw them being used for over here, it was...…. The worst.'' He explained. 

Bruce cast a glance towards Tony. He could tell that the engineer was hiding something from him. He looked ready to bolt, his leg bouncing nervously. His hands were shaking just enough that he was able to notice. 

'' Tony, did something happen to you when you were in Afghanistan?'' Bruce asked. He remembered hearing on the news that Tony had gone missing in Afghanistan for three months, but when he had the chance to look into what happened to him, Tony wiped the files under his name. All Bruce knew was that he was held captive for three months, and that was where he made the first Iron Man suit to escape. 

'' I don't want to talk about it.'' Was all Tony said. 

'' Are you sure?'' Bruce asked. '' If its something serious, then we should know. We want to help you if this mission is going to be hard on you.'' He explained. 

'' I'll be alright.'' Tony said. ''I really don't want to talk about it, please.'' He begged. The pleading look that Tony shot in Bruce's direction was heart breaking. Bruce could not think of another time that he had seen the man so distraught. 

'' I understand.'' Bruce said. '' But please, if you need to talk about it, then talk to one of us.'' Bruce stated. 

'' I will.'' Tony said, his gaze falling to the floor. Bruce could tell that Tony did not want to talk anymore, so the doctor stood to give him some space. 

The last thing he wanted was to light the short fuse to a stick of dynamite.

 

\---

 

When they finally arrived the sun had risen. It was around nine in the morning, and it was already scorching hot. 

Tony glared at the desert just past the glass window. He hated it so much. He did not want to get off this jet, but he knew he did not have a choice. He had said he would help the team, so that was what he was going to do. 

'' We need to speak with the SHIELD agents here before we head in.'' Steve said. '' No need for suits just yet.'' He added. 

'' Yeah, like that makes things any better Capsicle.'' Tony grumbled, moving towards the hatch. He would rather have his suit with him, but he did not want to be blatant about how he felt about being back here. 

The hatch for the jet slowly began to lower. The second it did Tony was struck by the heat that was radiating off the hot sand outside. He took a step back, one of his hands coming up to rest over the arc reactor. This was the place that had given him the reactor in the first place. He had nearly been killed by his own weapons, and was forced to be connected to a car battery to keep him alive. Then the arc reactor happened. 

He felt someone touch his back, fingers brushing against the tense muscles. Tony glanced behind himself to find Natasha standing there. 

'' You ok?'' She asked. 

'' Yeah.'' Tony said. He tapped at the reactor a little nervously. He caught Steve watching him just past where Natasha was standing. He immediately lowered his hand to his side. '' We better get going.'' He said, already walking to exit the jet. Natasha remained behind, watching as Tony stepped onto the sandy ground. She sighed. 

'' What's up with Stark?'' Steve asked. 

'' It's a long story Steve.'' Natasha explained. '' And a lot of it is not in his files.'' She explained. 

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked. '' Is there something I should know before we start this mission?'' He asked. 

Natasha looked up to him, keeping her expression cool and calm. 

'' Let's just say that nothing good has happened to him in Afghanistan. You know that he was held captive here for three months.'' Natasha said. 

'' Yeah, that part was in his files.'' Steve said. 

'' There's more to his captivity then what's written in the files.'' Natasha said. '' What happened to him here would have traumatized anyone for life.'' She explained. '' Just keep that in mind during the mission.'' She stated, and then she was moving to follow the rest of the team. 

Steve was concerned about what he had just been told. However, they had a mission to finish. He did not want to push Tony about what happened here now, but he made a mental note to talk to the engineer when they were back in New York. 

Steve exited the jet, heading over to where the others were already standing with a group of SHIELD agents armed to the teeth. Standing beside the agents was Maria Hill, who had been dispatched to help them with this mission. 

'' These are the agents that will be helping you guys.'' Maria explained, gesturing to the men and women before her. '' They were hand picked for this mission by Fury, so I hope they will do just fine.'' She said. 

'' What's the status of the base so far?'' Steve asked. 

'' We've seen a few more guards take up posts around the compound, and we saw them mount one of the weapons on top of the building.'' Maria explained. 

'' Do you know which one?'' Tony asked. 

'' The missile launcher that you built.'' Maria said. Tony scowled at the news. 

'' How soon were you planning to attack?'' Steve asked. 

'' Not long.'' Maria said. '' Everyone is ready, we were waiting for you to arrive.'' She explained. 

'' Alright team.'' Steve said, turning to face the Avengers. '' You know what time it is. Suit up.'' He stated. 

With those words the team was back on the jet, grabbing everything they thought they would need for the job. 

The Iron Man suit closed around Tony's body, save for the helmet, which he held in his hands. He was gazing at the eye slits in it, lost in thought. 

'' Tony?'' 

He turned to find Natasha standing there. 

'' Are you sure you can do this?'' She asked. 

'' I'll be alright.'' Tony assured. '' We better get out there.'' He stated, finally putting the helmet on. The hud flashed to life as the eye slits lit up. '' Let's go kick some Hydra ass.'' Tony said, voice sounding metallic through the suit. Natasha smirked at him, lightly punching the man in the arm. 

'' Better watch the language Stark, you know how Cap feels about it.'' Natasha said with a laugh. 

'' He'll live. I'm sure he's heard much worse then what I have to offer.'' Tony said, following the Black Widow off the jet. 

It was time to start the mission.


	3. When all goes wrong

Steve could see nearly twenty some people lining the walls of the compound the Hydra members were protecting. They were all armed to the teeth, wearing enough body armor to survive a tank. He did not see any of them move, as if they were just statues. It unnerved Steve, knowing that these men may have known they were coming. 

_'' I can see at least forty some from up here.''_ Clint said over the coms. The archer had taken up a spot high up on a nearby mountain range. It was just out of the reach of the missiles because of the terrain, so he was protected there. The eyes for the team until they managed to take the base. 

'' I can make out about twenty from where we are. Where are the rest of them Hawkeye?'' Steve asked. 

_'' Hovering around the missile launchers.''_

'' They're guarding it.'' Natasha whispered from behind Steve. '' No doubt, they know that somethings coming. They want to make sure that the missiles stay in one piece so they can use them.'' 

'' Which is not good.'' Steve said. Just one of those missiles could take out the team as a whole. Thor and Tony would be in the air once they started the raid, which left them both vulnerable to attack. Steve was not sure how the missiles would affect Thor given that he was a god, but he could bet that the missile would destroy Tony's armor, if not kill him first. '' We may need to rethink our plan.'' Steve stated. 

'' What did you have in mind then Capsicle?'' Tony asked, lifting the faceplate to the armor. 

'' We may have to do this from the ground.'' Steve said. '' All of us approach from the bottom. I don't want you or Thor up in the air while those missiles are armed and ready to fire.'' He explained. 

'' Are these missiles so dangerous that you do not trust us?'' Thor asked in confusion. 

'' Trust me when I tell you that those missiles could destroy the armor Thor, and that's saying something because its hard to damage this.'' Tony explained. Thor nodded in understanding. 

_'' Cap, would this be a code green?''_

'' I would say yes, but don't come in until we say so.'' Steve said. 

_'' Got it.''_

'' Clint, think you can take care of any of those guys you saw?'' Steve asked. 

_'' It might take awhile, but I'll do what I can.''_

'' Then do it. We're going in now.'' Steve said. He turned to face the three members of the team before him. '' Remember, we need to take as many of them alive as possible. Shoot to kill only if nessessary.'' Steve turned to face Tony. '' Stark, I want you to try and take out those missiles. The sooner we deal with them, the sooner we can have people in the air to aid us.'' He explaied. 

'' No problem.'' Tony said. '' I made them, so I'm sure I can destroy them to.'' 

'' Thor, the second the missiles are down you take to the sky.'' Steve said. 

'' I shall.'' Thor said. 

'' Avengers, lets take these guys down.'' Steve said. 

 

\---

 

 The mission had started out just fine. 

But, within thirty minutes of it starting, things quickly took a turn. 

The forty guards that Clint had spotted up top on the compound turned out to be nearly eighty. Many of them had been hiding in blind spots, so Clint was unable to see them until it was too late. The team was quickly overwhelmed by the guards. Each one of them was being attacked from all sides. If one Hydra member fell, another would replace him. It was a never ending wave of men and women dead set on killing them. 

'' There's to many of them!'' Natasha shouted, taking out two Hydra members at once. A third came up behind her, which went down fast after it was struck by a repulsor blast from the Iron Man armor. 

'' To many.'' Tony stated. '' I can't even get to the missiles.'' He stated, which worried him. By now these guys had to have figured out where Clint was hiding. He knew, that despite the terrain, there were ways that they could shoot that missile to kill the archer. He had to get up there, but he kept getting overrun with Hydra members every time he tried. 

'' We need some air support.'' Steve called out. '' Stark, can you try to get to that missile so we can get some backup?'' He asked, using his shield to block the bullets that started flying his direction. 

'' I'm trying Cap.'' Tony said. One of the agents launched, managing to grab ahold of Tony's shoulders before he could get up into the air. The extra weight threw him off, sending him back to the ground. '' I'm getting overwhelmed over here. I need a hand.'' Tony said. An alarm went off in the hud on his suit. There was a puncture in the metal around his shoulder. It was not deep, but it was there, and he could already feel the pain from it. 

'' Thor, go help Stark.'' Steve snapped. He could not get to Tony's side to help him, but the thunder got was closer. '' Hulk, go help him to.'' Steve stated. He heard a loud roar a moment later, and then the big green guy was racing past him to get to Tony. With both of them working together, they managed to get the Hydra men off of Tony, freeing him. 

'' Are you alright?'' Thor asked, helping Tony to a stand. The god noticed the hole in the armor around Tony's shoulder. '' You've been hit Friend Stark. Are you hurt?'' He asked. 

'' It's nothing I can't handle.'' Tony stated. '' Just keep these guys occupied. I need to take out that missile.'' He explained. 

The hulk grinned down at him before turning to start attacking the people rushing towards them. 

'' We shall do our best.'' Thor stated before turning to join the Hulk. 

Tony took the chance he was given to launch himself into the sky. 

'' JARVIS, show me a weak spot on this thing.'' Tony stated as the missile came into view. The HUD flashed to life as his AI scanned the weapon. He found a weak spot eventually, towards the back of the missiles where they were mounted to the launching pad. '' Here goes nothing.'' Tony whispered. He froze mid air, arms held out as the repulsors lit up ready to attack. 

Before he even had the chance to fire, however, one of the missiles took off into the sky. Tony watched as it flew off. 

'' JARVIS, where is that missile heading?'' Tony asked, horror present in his tone. 

_**The missile is heading straight for Agent Barton's location.** _

'' Oh god.''

Tony knew he did not have any time to waste. He had to stop that missile or it would kill Clint.

'' JARVIS put everything we've got into the thrusters.'' Tony stated. He had to catch up with the missile. It was fast, faster then his suit he feared. As he took off after the missile he heard voices shouting into the coms.

_'' Stark, what the hell are you doing?''_

_'' You will be killed Friend Stark.''_

_'' Someone still needs to take out the missile launcher.''_

_Roar._

_'' I shall dispose of the launcher.''_

Tony ignored the coms as best as he could, focused solely on getting to the missile. Finally, he managed to reach it. He was close enough that he could fire on it, and still be far enough away to avoid injury. He lifted his hand, and fired the repulsors at the missile. 

The missile exploded mid air in a huge fireball, bits of metal sent crashing to the ground. 

'' You ok Birdbrains?'' Tony asked, hovering in mid air. 

_'' I'm ok. Moving to the rendezvous point now. Thanks for the save Stark.''_

'' No problem, just get somewhere safe.'' Tony said. '' You'll do no good to us dead.'' He stated. 

_'' Same to you.''_

Tony turned to return to the fight, but before he even got spun all the way around the hud flashing to life with red warnings. 

_'' STARK LOOK-''_

Tony was struck in the back by the missile. He felt the heat of it as it exploded against the armor. 

Everything went black before he even reached the ground. 

 

\---

 

'' Stark, report?'' Steve spoke into the coms. 

It was deathly silent. 

Things had finally taken a turn in their favor. The agents were finally taken down, those who were not killed surrendering. Thor had managed to take out the missile launcher. 

However, he had been too late to stop the one that launched just as he reached it. 

The team had watched in horror as the missile sped off towards where Tony was still hovering in the air. 

Steve's eyes widened in horror when he realized what was going to happen. He remembered shouting for Tony to get out of there, but he had been too late. He watched in horror as the Iron Man armor was sent flying through the air as the missile exploded. He saw The armor crashing to the ground a ways away from where they were. 

'' Stark, report.'' Steve said again, desperation in his voice. 

Again, there was no answer. 

This was not good. 

'' Did anyone see where Stark went down?'' Steve asked, breathless. He could not believe what he was seeing. He had just watched Tony get shot out of the sky. The armor was definitely compromised by the blast, meaning that Tony may not have a way to contact them, or get himself to safety. That all depended on if he was still alive. This was a thought that Steve did not even want to think about. Of course the man was alive, he was far to stubborn to die in the first place. 

_'' I can't see him,but I can go after where he fell. I'm sure I'll find him.''_

'' Go after him Clint.'' Steve said. 

_'' I shall aid him.''_ Thor said. 

'' Hurry. We need to find him before he takes a turn.'' Steve stated. '' We will handle things here, bring him back safely.'' He said. 

_'' We shall do our best Friend Rogers.''_

The coms went silent soon after that. 

 

\---

 

Clint and Thor stumbled along the rocky terrain, searching high and low for any sign of the Iron Man armor, or Tony. 

'' STARK!'' Clint shouted. '' Where the hell are you Stark!'' 

'' I am starting to worry my friend.'' Thor said. '' We have yet to find any sign of our friend.'' He stated. 

'' I know. I'm worried to.'' Clint stated. He jumped down from the rock he had been perched on. The two of them made their way further down the side of the mountain. 

Finally, something came into view. 

'' Thor, look there.'' Clint called out. 

'' What is that?'' Thor asked. 

Clint did not answer him as he rushed after the thing he had spotted. Thor raced after the archer, quickly catching up with him. Clint was crouched on the ground, leaning over something laying on the ground. 

'' What is that?'' Thor asked. 

Clint stood with the item in his hands. When he turned around to show Thor what it was, the gods eyes went wide in horror. 

The item was the mask for the Iron Man suit, ripped free of the armor and splattered with blood. 

 

\---

 

There were voices talking all around him when he woke up. 

Tony opened his eyes to a hazy sky. Everything was blurry, different shades of blue and yellow. Something moved past him, looking like a black blob. 

There was pain all over. Tony's back was on fire, his right arm felt like it was broken. He felt really dizzy, so he bet he had a concussion. One side of his head was slick with something warm, and it did not take Tony long to realize it was his own blood. 

The voices were growing louder around him. He was not sure what was going on. He felt rather out of it, trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing. 

After a few minutes he finally managed to catch a bit of what they were saying. 

He was horrified when he realized the language they were using. 

His heart began to race as he tried to get up off the ground. 

This could not be happening. Not again, not again. 

Before Tony could even get far he felt hands holding him down against the ground. Someone was looming over him, leaning close to look him in the eyes. Tony's heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to burst from his chest. He was breathing hard as the figure leaned closer. 

'' Hello Stark.'' The figure said. '' I know you remember us.'' He stated. 

Tony panicked, fighting against the hold to try and free himself. His body was on fire, the pain nearly unbearable. However, the panic was stronger then the pain, giving him enough of an edge to ignore it to try and fight back. Sadly, the hands holding him down were stronger. They pushed him back against the ground hard enough that his head cracked against the rocks. His vision went black for a split second before coming back to him. 

'' We won't be having any of that.'' The figure said. '' Put him under. We can't have him killing himself before we get him back to base.'' He stated. 

Tony barely registered the cloth that was pressed over his mouth and nose. 

Everything went black.


	4. Captive

Steve could barely believe what he was looking at when he saw what Clint and Thor were bringing back with them. 

The two had left nearly two hours ago to search for Tony when he was shot out of the sky. The rest of the team had been waiting anxiously for their return, hoping that they had found their missing team member. Steve had barely taken a moment to rest in those two hours. He was on his feet, pacing around the tent that they were waiting inside of for word. 

'' Steve, you're not going to do anyone good if you pass out.'' Natasha said. There was a medic at her side who was stitching up her arm from a nasty gash she had received during the fight. 

'' I can't help it.'' Steve said. '' I told Tony to take out that missile. He was just trying to save Clint, and look at what happened to him.'' Steve ran a shaky hand back through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. '' For all we know he could be dead.'' 

'' Tony's to stubborn to die.'' Bruce commented from where he was laying down on a stretcher that was being used as a cot. He had just woken up from his nap after de-Hulking. '' He survived flying a nuke into a wormhole, that's got to be proof enough.''

'' He wouldn't have survived if the Hulk hadn't caught him.'' Steve reminded. As it was, Tony had not been breathing when he and Thor had reached him at the time. 

Steve fought to rid of the image, wanting to forget all about it until he saw that Tony was alive and hopefully well.

However, when the two returned, they were not expecting to see them carrying something small. 

'' Oh no.'' Steve whispered. 

'' What are they carrying?'' Bruce asked. 

'' I can't see it.'' Natasha stated. 

Steve did not waste a second before rushing forward, stopping once he was within a few feet of the two. 

'' What happened?'' Steve asked, eyeing the metal in their hands. Clint looked up to him, and the look in the archers eyes was haunting. He held out his hands, showing Steve what he had been carrying. When he saw what it was his heart sank. 

It was the face mask for the Iron Man armor, splattered with blood. 

'' We didn't find Tony.'' Clint stated. '' But we found bits of the armor scattered around the crash sight..... And.... And.'' Clint trailed off gaze falling to the ground. 

'' And what? What else did you find?'' Steve asked. 

'' Blood.'' Thor answered. '' That was all that we found at the crash sight.'' 

'' Does this mean he could be dead?'' Steve asked, horror in his tone. Clint gazed down at the ground, unable to face the truth. Steve watched as the archers shoulders began to shake, clearly on the edge of crying. 

To see the archer so broken actually scared Steve.

'' I do not know my friend.'' Thor answered. '' We found only this, and blood.'' 

'' Oh god.'' Steve's knees felt weak. He could barely hold himself up, eventually his knees giving in to his fears as he was sent crashing to the ground. When the rest of the team saw him go down they came running. Natasha was the first one to reach them, rushing straight to Clint's side. She reached out, hugging the archer close to her. The others could see that he was shaking, crying into Natasha's shoulder. Clint was mumbling slightly into Natasha's shoulder, which the assassin tried to sooth with soft Russian words. Bruce was staring at the face plate which Clint had dropped on the ground. The others could see the horror in his gaze, and the way that he was fighting to not let the hulk back out. 

Steve's head rested in his hands, gazing down at the face plate laying before him. 

Tony could not be dead. He was far to stubborn a man to die. 

'' He can't be dead.'' Steve found himself saying. '' He must still be alive somewhere. Maybe he was looking for someone.'' He stated. 

'' We would have found him.'' Thor stated with a sad look. The god released Mjolnir, the hammer hitting the ground hard enough to jolt all of them. '' I am sorry friend Rogers. Anthony may be dead.'' He stated. 

Steve could have screamed if his throat did not feel so tight. He let his head drop, gaze fixated on the face plate. 

He just lost one of his teammates, his family, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

 

\---

 

 When Tony woke up all he could see was darkness. 

There was something placed over his head, blocking his view of the world around him. There were voices whispering around him in a language that he remembered. A language from years ago. 

Just hearing it made his heart rate go up. His heart pounded against the arc reactor casing, and he could feel his hands trembling. He tried to move his hands, wanting to be sure that the reactor was in fact still where it belonged. 

He was horrified to find that his hands were bound behind his back. His fingers were tingling, the bindings far to tight. He could feel similar bindings on his legs, holding him down to the chair he was sat on. There was something around his neck, but it was loose fitting. It felt almost like a collar of sorts, which horrified him even more then the fact that he was bound and blinded. 

He heard someone speak much louder then anyone had before. He turned his head towards the voice, not really sure who was speaking. 

Before he could move his head back he felt something grab at the bag on his head. It was lifted away a moment later, and Tony was left blinded by the light overhead. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision, unable to make out more then a few shapes around him. When his vision was finally clear, he was able to make out three men standing before him. 

Two of them were dressed as if ready for a battle, wielding heavy duty assault riffles. The man standing in between these two was watching Tony was a smug look on his face. He had his arms behind his back, dressed in clothing he could remember seeing the last time he was in Afghanistan. 

His heart sank as it began to pound harder against the reactor casing. 

'' Hello Stark.'' The man in the middle said in a thick middle eastern accent. '' It has been awhile since any of us have seen each other, hasn't it.'' He said. 

Tony did not say a word, staring the man down. He knew if he were to speak that it could trigger a severe anxiety attack. That was the last thing he needed in this situation. 

'' I don't think you would recognize me.'' The man said, stepping forward. '' After all, I was only a child the last time I saw you.'' 

Tony gave him a confused look. When he was taken captive by the Ten Rings he did not remember seeing any children involved with the people holding him in that cave. 

'' It was your fault that my father was killed. Stane wanted your suit, and killed him for it. We few men here are the last men remaining from what he created.'' He explained. 

Tony's eyes went wide in horror. 

It could not be. 

He had taken out the Ten Rings, he had turned them to a pile of rubble. How could they still be alive?

'' It's true Stark. We are the remainder of the Ten Rings.'' The man said. He leaned forward, a sadistic smile spreading on his face. '' And I believe that you have something to give us.'' He stated. 

Tony swallowed, knowing that he had to say something. He could not keep quiet forever.

'' I don't owe you anything.'' Tony said. '' And if its weapons you're wanting then you've taken the wrong guy.'' He added. 

'' But you're wrong Stark.'' The man said. He reached out, his hand resting on Tony's head. Tony tried to pull away from the touch, but he quickly regretted his choice when the man tightened his hold on TOny's hair. He winced at the pain it caused, letting the man pull his head up so that they were eye to eye with each other. '' There is something that you have to offer me, and you don't have to even lift a finger to do it.'' He stated. 

'' Oh yeah?'' Tony asked. '' Well what is it then?'' 

'' Your life.'' The man stated. His grin grew sadistically. '' There was a reason that I managed to survive the attack that Stanes men pulled on us when he took the suit. I was destined to make sure that you suffered for making this whole mess happen in the first place. 

'' You're insane.'' Tony spat. 

'' If you say so.'' He said. He threw Tony's head back hard enough that it cracked off the back of the chair. Tony was dazed for a moment, unable to make out what was going on around him. The man who had been holding him in place was speaking really fast in his native language, and he could hear people rushing around him. 

'' Right now your team must think you are dead, or are still searching for your body.'' The man said. '' After all, that missile should have killed you despite that lovely suit you have perfected. I had expected to at least find you with a missing limb even, but all you had was a broken arm, a few burns on your back, and your head was busted up pretty bad. I'll have to put out for a doctor soon to make sure that you don't die before we can have our fun.'' 

Tony glared at the man. He was absolutely insane.

'' By the way, you can call me Malik.'' He stated. 

'' I don't care what your name is.'' Tony stated. '' When they find you guys, the Avengers are going to kill every last one of you.'' He threatened. 

'' If they find you in time.'' Malik said with a sadistic laugh. He walked behind Tony, resting a hand on his shoulders. '' Why don't we send them a little message, shall we?'' He asked. 

'' What?'''

The bag was back over Tony's head a moment later. His chest grew tight, as if trapped in a vice, as he heard what sounded like a camera beeping as it came to life. 

This was his first kidnapping all over again.

 

\---

 

The Avengers sat scattered around the small base SHIELD had created for the mission. 

The mission had been labeled a success. The Hydra base had been taken, and all of their agents had been taken into custody. 

However, that did not change the fact that one of their own was gone. 

Steve was sitting hunched over against the wall. He was still dressed in his uniform, covered in blood and dust, and he was carrying the Iron Man face plate. He had refused to let go of it when the SHIELD agents had lead them inside the base, unable to part with it. 

He could barely believe it. 

Tony Stark was dead. 

It was impossible, he could not be dead, it was unbelievable. 

Natasha was sitting with Clint across from where Steve was sitting. The archer had his head laying in Natasha's lap, eyes gazing lifelessly at the ceiling above him. Natasha's hand was running through his hair mindlessly. Clint had crashed shortly after returning to the team with the face plate in hand. He was traumatized by what he had seen, and it scared the entire team to see him that way. Natasha herself was fighting back her own grief. She needed to stay strong for her team members. She needed to be the rock to lean on, and later when she was alone she would be able to grieve properly. 

Thor was standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed off into space. He had been like this for nearly an hour now, having yet to even move an inch. The God was clearly upset about what had happened to Tony, but he was unwilling to admit it out loud. Natasha could bet that he was waiting to be alone just like she was. 

Bruce was laying down, wrapped up in both a blanket, and one of Tony's jackets from the Quinjet. Bruce looked like he was going to cry at the loss of his science brother. They had been the closest out of everyone in the team since New York. Bruce had been the only one to stay at the tower after the attack, leaving for short periods of time to return to where he had once been to do good. Bruce wished now more then ever that he had remained there, then maybe he would not be so broken now. Bruce could tell that even the Hulk was upset about what had happened. He was remaining calm, sitting in the background so that Bruce could grieve. This actually scared the scientist to an extent. 

After a few hours had passed with them just sitting in the room the door opened, and in walked Maria Hill. She was carrying with her a cup holder of hot drinks, a sad look on her face. 

'' I figured that you would want something to drink.'' Maria stated, walking towards Natasha and Clint to offer them the drinks. 

'' Thank you.'' Natasha said, grabbing her own and Clint before she could move on to the others. Natasha handed Clint his drink, which he sat up to enjoy. 

'' Is there any word on the search?'' Steve asked, reaching out for his own drink. 

'' Nothing yet.'' Maria said. '' We've found bits and pieces of the Iron Man suit, but nothing else.'' She stated. 

'' So friend Stark is truly gone.'' Thor mumbled, taking the offered drink with a quick thanks. 

'' I'm sorry.'' Maria said. '' We will keep searching. There is still a chance that he's out there, but right now its not looking good.'' She stated. 

Silence fell for the longest time amongst the team. No one wanted to speak for awhile, and Maria did not want to leave the team alone. She feared that they may do something stupid given their grief. That was the last thing they needed from the Avengers. 

After nearly ten minutes passed, Maria got a call on her cellphone. She turned away from the team, answering the call. 

'' Agent Hill speaking.'' Maria whispered. 

A minute of silence. 

'' What?'' She gasped. '' Are you positive?'' 

'' What's going on?'' Bruce asked, sitting up. 

'' Thank you.'' Maria said, hanging up. She turned to face the team. '' I need you all to come with me right now.'' She stated. 

'' What's going on?'' Natasha asked. 

'' Some agents just found a video that was sent to us.'' Maria stated. '' You need to see it.'' 

'' What's in the video?'' Steve asked. '' Please, we need to know.'' He begged. 

Maria looked over to him with a sad look. 

'' It's Tony.'' She stated. 


	5. The Truth

The Avengers ran into the room where the video was being played. When they entered the room the agents who had been standing around the projected video immediately scattered to allow them through. 

The team stood around the projected image, unable to believe what they were looking at. 

Tony was tied down to a chair, a bag over his head. There were at least five men standing around him, four of them with guns pointed at him. There was blood splatter on Tony's clothing, and Steve could see that one of Tony's arms was sitting at a wrong angle. It was clear that he was injured, having at least a broken arm, but what other injuries could he have?

'' Play it from the beginning.'' Steve stated. '' Now.'' 

A nearby agent was quick to rush to the computer they were using to play the video. He rewound it to the beginning, and pressed play for the team. 

The team watched as on the screen a man stepped up behind Tony, standing directly behind the engineer. He rested a hand on the mans shoulder, just standing there while his found gunman came in next. 

_'' I know you must be wondering what this is all about. Let me assure you, within a few days, it won't matter anymore.''_

Steve felt anger well up inside his chest as he watched the man grin sadistically. Who the hell was this guy?

_'' My name is Malik, and we are what is left of the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings.''_

Steve heard Natasha gasp beside him. He glanced over to find that her eyes were wide open in horror, her breaths coming out shaky. She knew who these guys where. 

_'' I know you must be curious as to who our prisoner is. Well then, lets not waste anymore time.''_

The team watched as Malik ripped the bag off of Tony's head. They watched as Tony blinked against the light in his eyes, clearly blinded from it. The team was horrified to see that one side of his face was caked in dried blood, a deep gash in his hairline that did not appear to be treated. There was a glassy look to his eyes, as if he were fighting to stay awake. The sight broke Steve's heart. Tony was suffering, and they had no idea where he was. 

_'' As you can see, we have the great Tony Stark as our prisoner. However, that will not last for long.''_

'' What the hell is this madness?'' Thor demanded. '' Our friend is being held captive, we must go after him.'' He stated. 

'' Hold up Thor.'' Bruce stated. '' He's still talking.'' 

_'' I am going to kill Stark in three days. No more, no less. If you want to find him alive, then you better begin searching. In three days from now, all you will find is the dead body of Tony Stark.''_

The team watched as Malik produced a knife from his belt. He held it out so that the tip of it was pressed against Tony's neck. Tony was trying to pull away from it, but Malik had a hand on his head, holding him in place. 

_'' Three days, and the clock starts now.''_

Malik leaned down, the knife moving away from Tony's neck. 

_'' Is there anything you want to say Stark?''_

The team watched as Tony looked directly into the camera, his eyes clearing slightly. 

_'' Stark men are made of Iron. I won't break that easily.''_

_'' We'll see about that.''_

The last thing that the team saw was the knife move, cutting into Tony's cheek. Tony cried out in pain at the action.

Then the screen went black. 

The Avengers were left just staring at the blank screen, unable to comprehend what it was they had just watched. They were horrified. Tony was alive, but he was being tortured. 

Not just tortured, but he would be killed within three days if they could not find him in time. 

Steve felt cold inside, just like when he had crashed that plane seventy years ago. The world around him was crashing down. Tony was alive, but he only had three days left if the team could not find him. It made him feel sick to his stomach. If they could not find anything to lead them towards where he was being held, then all hope was lost. Tony would die, and it would be all his fault.

He heard something hit the floor beside him. When he looked to his right he found Natasha had fallen to her knees. Her shoulders were trembling as she raised a hand up to her face, covering her mouth. 

What scared Steve more then the video, was the fact that Natasha was actually crying on the floor. 

'' Nat.'' Clint fell beside her, reaching out to pull her in for a hug. Natasha leaned into him, eyes distant as the tears continued to fall. 

'' Is lady Natasha well?'' Thor asked. 

'' She's in shock.'' Clint stated, brushing some of her hair back out of her face. 

'' Why is she in shock?'' Bruce asked, rushing to her side. He wanted to help her however he could. 

'' Nat knows what Tony went through the first time he was trapped here in Afghanistan.'' Clint said. '' She would never tell me the details, but she did tell me the group behind his first kidnapping.'' He explained. 

'' The Ten Rings.'' Steve whispered, horror in his tone. 

'' Yes.'' Natasha whispered, voice softer then they had ever heard. 

'' Let's get her somewhere she can lay down.'' Clint said. '' The floors not the best place for this.'' He stated. 

'' Right.'' Steve said. He knelt down beside Natasha, helping Clint to get her to her feet. She stumbled slightly, holding on to the two of them as they lead her from the room. Bruce and Thor followed close behind, both still in shock over what they had just seen. 

Tony was alive, but it would not last for long. 

 

\---

 

Natasha was sitting up on the cot, a warm drink clutched between her hands. She was watching the steam float up from the hot liquid, mixing with the air around them. 

'' When Tony first told me about what happened, I was still known as Natalie Rushman to him.'' Natasha stated. '' I was watching over him as my assignment for SHIELD, when he was still dealing with the Palladium poisoning.'' 

'' I remember him talking about that.'' Steve said. Tony had mentioned it a few times, and most of the story was still in his file. 

'' Shortly before he came up with the element for the new arc reactor he told me the story about when he was held captive here for three months back in 2008.'' Natasha said. '' Tony was taken captive when the troops he was traveling with were ambushed by the Ten Rings. He tried to run for his life, but one of his own weapons blew up in his face. Shrapnel would have killed him if Yinsen had not saved his life with the car battery attached to his chest.'' She stated. 

'' He was hooked up to a car battery?'' Bruce asked in horror '' That should have killed him.'' He stated. 

'' It would've, if he had not created the first arc reactor in the cave he was held in.'' Natasha explained. '' When he was being held captive, if he stepped out of line at all the Ten Rings would waterboard him. Sometimes they would do it just for the fun of it. The water would mess with the connection to the battery, and it would electrocute him often.'' 

Steve sighed, putting his head in his hands. He knew that Tony had a fear of water, but he never knew where it had come from. He had learned about it after a bad run of pranks in the tower about a month back, so he had learned to avoid the subject. Now he understood the reason why Tony could not stand to be around a large body of water, or to have it dunked on his head when he was not expecting it. 

'' Why didn't he tell us?'' Steve asked, his voice sounding broken and defeated. 

'' He was afraid of what you would think of him.'' Natasha stated. '' All of you, he told me this. He was afraid that all of you would reject him.'' 

'' We never would have done that.'' Bruce stated. '' It's understandable that he's afraid of something like that. After what he's been through, he has a right to be afraid.'' 

'' Friend Stark has suffered more then many of the warriors on Asgard.'' Thor said. '' No man should ever have to suffer the way he did.'' 

'' We should have known.'' Clint whispered. 

'' Tony managed to escape their hold by creating the first Iron Man armor from his own weapons that they had gotten their hands on. The doctor that saved his life helped him to build the suit, and they managed to keep it under wraps right up until it was time to escape.'' Natasha explained. 

'' What happened to the doctor?'' Steve asked. 

'' Yinsen was killed. He was creating a distraction so that Tony had the time to boot up the suit. He was shot to death before Tony could get to him.'' Natasha explained. '' And as far as I know, I'm the only person he's ever talked to about Yinsen. He told me he couldn't even talk about it to Pepper or Rhodes.'' She stated. 

'' Oh God.'' Steve whispered. He wanted to scream, he wanted to go out there and tear through everything between himself and Tony. Tony had suffered at the hands of the Ten Rings once already, and now he was trapped with them once again. This time, instead of three months with a chance to escape, he only had three days. If they did not find him in three days, then he would die. 

'' We have to find him now.'' Steve stated. '' He's out there being tortured. We don't have any time to waste, we have to look for him.'' 

'' We don't even know where to start.'' Clint stated. '' He could be across the planet for all we know.'' 

'' We may need to call in some help.'' Bruce suggested. 

'' Like who?'' Steve asked. 

Natasha looked up to him with a grin on her face. 

'' I know exactly who would help us to search for him.'' Natasha said. '' Let's just hope we can get him some leave for the next few days.'' She stated. 

Steve was confused for all of a minute, and then he remembered. Tony was friends with a Colonel, Rhodes. If anyone could help them, it was him. 

'' I'm sure he would help us.'' Steve said. '' After all, he's been through this before, so he will want more then ever to help search for Tony again.'' 

'' Can't argue with that.'' Clint said. 

'' I am confused.'' Thor said. '' Who are we talking about?'' He asked. 

'' Tony's friend, Colonel Rhodes. We think he could give us a hand.'' Natasha explained. 

'' How soon do you think he could get here?'' Steve asked, turning to face Natasha. 

She only looked at him and grinned. 

'' He's got his own suit, Tony nicknamed it War Machine.'' Natasha explained. '' He could be here within the hour, all we have to do was call him.'' She stated. 

Steve liked the sound of that.

 

\---

 

'' Take him in the other room, lock the door.'' Malik stated. 

'' What about the video?'' Another man asked. 

'' Send someone to take it to SHIELD. I'm sure they will be pleased to take it off our hands.'' Malik stated. He looked down to the knife in his hands. There was still some blood on it. '' Gross.'' He mumbled, taking the edge of his scarf to scrub it clean. Once the blade was shiny again he turned to face Tony. He was glaring daggers at him as blood trickled down the side of his face. The cut was pretty deep, enough that the cut gapped slightly. 

'' They'll find me, you know.'' Tony said. '' And when they do, you won't have a hope in hell of surviving.'' He stated with a grin. 

Malik only laughed at this. He stepped closer to Tony, leaning down so that they were at eye level. 

'' And I will ensure that they never find this place Stark. And when your time comes, I will display your body so that your team knows that they should never mess with the Ten Rings.'' He stated. '' Now, what would be the best way to display your corpse?'' He asked. He reached out, grasping Tony's chin in his hands. Tony tried to wrench free of the hold, but he could not break free. '' Maybe a crucifixion. No, that's not good enough for you.'' He stated. '' What ever the case, I shall figure something out.'' He threw Tony's head back, turning his back on the engineer. '' Take him.'' He stated. 

The bindings on his hands and feet were cut, and then he was being manhandled out of his seat. Tony did not fight the hold, knowing that it would only be bad for him in the end. 

'' I'll give you an hour to rest in the dark. When that hour is over, I shall make your life a living hell.'' Malik stated. '' Now, put him in the dark cell.'' 

Tony's heart rate shot up at the thought of that, but he managed to keep a calm composure. The two men holding him up carried him towards the so called dark cell. When the doors opened, they threw Tony inside the room. The movement jarred his broken arm, leaving him breathless. 

That's when he heard the door close behind him, and he was plunged into darkness. The only think he could see was the light coming off his reactor. 

At least it gave him some semblance of comfort. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a goof guys. THis chapter is not as long as the others because I pressed the wrong button when I posted it. I'm going to go ahead and leave it the way it is, so please don't be mad that its shorter then the rest.

Just as Natasha had told them, within the hour, Colonel Rhodes was arriving at the temporary base. 

The team was standing outside, watching as a dark colored object flew through the sky above them. It was descending, getting closer by the second until they could make out the dark colored armor of the War Machine. 

Rhodey landed directly in front of the team. the armor hitting the ground hard enough to make an indent under his feet. The landing kicked up dust and sand into the air, blinding the team members for a moment or two. When the dust settled they saw Rhodey had exited the suit, still dressed from deployment, and looking rather pissed off. 

'' Where's Tony?'' Rhodey demanded. 

'' That's just it.'' Natasha said. '' We don't know.'' 

'' You told me they sent a video. I want to see it.'' Rhodey demanded. 

'' Of course.'' Natasha said. '' Follow me.'' 

Natasha lead Rhodey inside, the rest of the team following close behind him. As they walked along Rhodey was hitting them left and right with all sorts of questions. 

'' So, what exactly happened to get us in this situation?'' Rhodey asked. 

'' We were taking down a Hydra base.'' Steve stated. '' They had their hands on some of Tony's old weapons. He got hit by one of them after saving Clint's life.'' He explained. 

'' We honestly thought he was dead. All Thor and I found when we went after him was the face plate for the suit.'' Clint stated. 

'' And you didn't see him after he fell?'' Rhodey asked. 

'' No. Last any of us saw him in person he was falling out of the sky.'' Bruce said. 

Silence fell for awhile, the others watching as Rhodey stuck close to Natasha's side until they reached the room where they had watched the video. 

'' I can't watch this again. I'm waiting out here.'' Bruce said, standing just outside the room. 

'' I'm right there with you.'' Clint said. '' I'll keep you company.'' He stated. 

Steve did not blame either one of them for wanting to stay out of the room. Bruce had been pretty upset after seeing the video, and was probably afraid that watching it again would bring out the Hulk. Clint had been shaken by the entire thing when they had to watch it. Steve understood clearly why it was he did not want to watch it again. 

Steve and Thor both chose to walk inside the room, closing the door behind them as Natasha started the video for Rhodey to watch. 

Steve did not dare to tear his eyes away from the screen the entire time. He flinched when he saw Tony, noting how the man looked beaten and broken. He could barely stand to watch the video to the end, but he stood his ground. 

Finally they came to the part where Tony spoke. 

_'' Stark men are made of Iron, I won't break that easily.''_

Steve saw Rhodey flinch at the sound of those words. It was clear to him that the colonel knew something that they did not. 

When the screen went dark Rhodey was silent for the longest time. He did not move, eyes glued to where the video had been playing. 

'' How long ago did you get this?'' Rhodey asked. 

'' Two hours. We contacted you shortly after watching it.'' Natasha explained. 

'' I see.'' Rhodey whispered. '' What Tony said...… It worries me.'' He stated. 

'' Why's that?'' Steve asked. 

'' That line was something that Howard use to tell him when he was a kid. I heard him say it a few times when we were at MIT.'' Rhodey explained. '' He knows exactly what these guys are trying to do. They're going to break him until he's nothing but a shell of the man he once was.'' The others watched as Rhodey turned his back on the screen. '' Last time he was taken by the Ten Rings he practically lived by that motto, trying to tell himself that he was not a broken man. It's a message.'' He stated. 

'' But what is he trying to tell us?'' Steve asked. 

'' He's going to fight to the bitter end. He's going to fight until there is nothing left of him.'' Rhodey stated. '' But, I could see it in his eyes, he was already losing that fight.'' He stated. 

'' PTSD.'' Natasha whispered. 

'' Tony would never admit it, but Afghanistan changed him. He was never the same after that.'' Rhodey stated. 

'' And we forced him to come back here because we had no idea.'' Thor whispered. 

'' We never should have made him come. Then none of this would have happened.'' Steve said. 

Silence fell for a moment. 

Rhodey eventually turned to leave the room. 

'' We only have three days to find him.'' He stated as he walked outside. '' We know that its the Ten Rings that's holding him, but we don't know where.'' 

'' So what's your plan?'' Natasha asked. 

'' I can take my suit and do some patrol. There's thermal sensors on it that can pick up heat sources a mile underground. Can the Quinjet do anything like that?'' Rhodey asked. 

'' It does thermal searches, but nothing like that.'' Clint stated. 

'' We'll need it in the sky if we want any chance at finding Tony.'' Rhodey stated. '' We only have three days, so we have no time to waste. Let's go save Tony.'' He said. 

The Avengers could not argue with Colonel Rhodes about that.

 

\---

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was dragged from the dark room he had been left in less than an hour after the Ten Rings had put him in it. He was dragged across the cold floor, never once given the chance to even try to walk on his own.

When they reached the same room that the video from before was filmed in the men dropped Tony on the ground. The fall jarred his broken arm, nearly destroying the splint that had been made to make sure the break did not get any worse. Tony was actually surprised they even bothered to splint his arm. Like they had said, he would be dead in three days if the others did not manage to find him, so why the hell did it matter?

The light above him was blocked out by a shadow, and before Tony could turn over to see who it was a foot was connecting with his side. He cried out in pain, the blow sending him a few feet across the ground. When he came to a halt he curled up on himself, his side throbbing from the blow.

'' That's going to leave a mark.'' Tony mumbled, voice strained from the pain.

'' Get up.'' He heard a voice say. It did not take him long to identify it as being Maliks voice. The man sounded enraged, ready for a fight. Tony did not like the sound of it at all, but it was not like he had a choice. If he did not listen to what they said they would kill him, and even if he did listen they would kill him in three days. In the end, there was no way he would win the fight. So, instead of going against what they said, he managed to push himself to a stand. He stumbled, a hand still pressed against his side from the kick. It was still throbbing, the pain slowly disappearing as endorphins began to kick in. Tony stood as straight as his body would allow him to, glaring up at Malik. The man was at least a foot and a half taller then him, and his gaze was going right through him. The sight alone actually scared Tony, but he refused to let it show.

'' Is this how you treat all of your guests?'' Tony asked.

'' When they've done what you have.'' Malik stated. '' Now, we have the next three days for some fun. Why don't we go ahead and get started.'' He suggested.

'' Oh, can't wait to see what you have planned.'' Tony mumbled.

However, on the inside, he was screaming.

He wanted nothing more then to run for his life, to run and never look back. He wished there were a way to summon a suit to himself, but given his surroundings he was afraid that JAVIS would be unable to find him.

Just like before, he was being held captive inside of a cave, but this one was much larger, and surprisingly well lit, compared to the last. It was clearly not the same one, but that only made Tony feel worse because it would make it harder for the Avengers to find him.

He prayed that they would think to call in help for this.

'' I have plenty planned, but I was going to start off tame for starters.'' Malik stated. He turned to the doorway, and spoke to his men in his own language. Two of the gunman nodded before walking out to retrieve what ever it was that Malik had asked for. '' Did you sleep well?'' Malik asked in a sarcastic voice.

'' Well, room service isn't exactly the best.'' Tony mumbled. His heart was racing, eyes glued to the doorway. What on earth did Malik have planned for him. '' I take it my team found the video by now?'' Tony asked. '' Because otherwise you wouldn't be ready to start the show.'' 

'' Oh yes, I made sure of it.'' Malik stated. '' But none of my men have reported them beginning their search yet.'' He stated.

What?

Was that true?

'' You're lying.'' Tony whispered. '' They would have started searching the second they saw me fall from the sky.'' He stated.

'' Are you really sure about that Stark?'' Malik asked. '' Because as far as we know, your team has not even begun to search for you, so they must not care.'' He stated. 

That could not be true. Yeah, the team may not get along very well, but they did watch each others back. That included Tony. 

Was the team really not looking for him, leaving him to die?

This thought fled Tony's mind when he caught sight of what was being carried inside.

It was a large tub of water, filled to the brim of splashing out.

His heart rate skyrocketed at the sight of it. He took an involuntary step back, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the tub. 

'' Tie him down.'' Malik stated.

The two other men at the door were on him in seconds. Before Tony could even try to fight them they were dragging him towards the tub of water.

Tony found himself struggling against their hold, fighting desperately to break free of their hold. He wanted anything else then to be here. He could not go through this again.

'' Oh, so you remember this?'' Malik asked. His men forced Tony to kneel in front of the tub. Tony looked down at the water, rippling from where it had just been set down. His breathing was far to fast, practically gasping for every breath that came. Malik knelt down beside him. '' You should be afraid of this. After all, this is only the beginning of what's to com for you.'' He stated. Malik stood, and moved to stand on the other side of the bin from him. '' Start.'' Malik demanded.

Tony never got the chance to take a breath before they were shoving his head under the ice cold water.

 

\---

 

The sun was starting to set on the first day of the search as the quinjet raced across the desert.

'' See anything out there guys?'' Clint called from the cockpit. 

'' Nothing that I can see on the ground.'' Steve called from where he and Thor were watching from the open hatch. The two were strapped in, ensuring that they would not be pulled from the jet.

'' I don't see anything on the radar either.'' Natasha called from where she and Bruce were standing watching the Radar scans that were projected onto the holographic table.

_'' I'm coming up empty handed as well. I don't think we will be finding anything tonight.''_ Rhodey stated. Steve was not sure, but he thought he heard disappointment in the mans voice. 

He should not be surprised. After all, Rhodey had been through a similar situation once before.

'' It's getting dark.'' Bruce whispered. '' We may have to call it quits for the night.''

'' We can't.'' Steve snapped. '' Tony's still out there, we can't give up.'' He stated.

'' Friend, please calm thyself.'' Thor warned, tone softer then if he had said it any other time.

'' Steve, we can't keep this up forever. The radar's the only thing that will help us to search overnight, and it's not nearly as good as the one built into Rhodey's suit. We need to land, and think of another plan of action.'' Natasha said.

'' Not only that, but none of us have had rest for nearly twenty four hours.'' Bruce added. '' We need to rest if even for only a few hours before we continue the search.'' He stated.

Steve wanted to argue with them. Tony was out there being tortured to death, and they could not find him. Rhodey had checked in with them a few times already, having checked most of the area within a ten mil radius of the Hydra base and on. However, he had come up empty handed just like they were. 

'' Steve.'' Thor spoke beside him. He looked up towards the god, who was already moving to step off the hatch. He looked defeated, shoulders slouched as if he were giving up. '' We must return to the base for the night. There is nothing more that we can do.'' He stated.

'' But..... But we can't just give up on Tony. We need to find him.'' Steve said.

'' Steve.'' Natasha was at his side, and she was pulling him back from the hatch. It was already starting to shut.

'' I'm turning this thing back to base.'' Clint called from the cockpit.

'' Steve.'' Natasha repeated, drawing the captains attention back to herself. '' You need rest I know you were hurt during the fight just like the rest of us. You need to rest so you can heal. If you keep pushing yourself then you're going to crash. That won't help Tony.'' She stated.

Steve looked around the jet at the team. Both Thor and Bruce looked exhausted, ready to drop at a moments notice. Natasha appeared on the verge of tears once more, eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. The hand that she had left to rest on Steve's arm was trembling slightly, revealing the Black Widows true emotions. Clint was slumped in the pilots chair, the jet being run on autopilot.

'' Alright.'' Steve caved. Natasha smiled up at him, finally letting go of his arm.

'' We are going to find him Steve, just trust us.'' Natasha stated.

'' I hope so.'' Steve mumbled, falling into a nearby chair. It was not long before he felt his eyes growing heavy. Eventually they shut all together, and darkness overtook his racing mind.

 

\---

 

The guards who had been holding Tony's head under water finally released him after hours of the torture. Tony fell to the stone floor of the cave with a sickening slap, coughing up the water that had become trapped in his lungs. 

His chest was on fire. The coughing was causing his ribs to rub painfully against the reactor casing, and he was sure that if he got the chance to look there would be bruises there. His lungs burned from the amount of water that had entered them during the torture. 

Tony felt warm tears slip from his eyes against his will. He kept his gaze down to the floor, unwilling to look up at the men who had done this to him. 

If this was just the beginning of the torture, then what else did they have planned for him?

Before Tony could even move to try and sit up he felt a hand gripping the back of his shirt. He was wrenched up hard enough to jar his broken arm, which was already coming free of the splint that had been set hours ago. Tony cried out in pain when he was dragged across the floor, thrown against the nearby wall. He crumbled into a heap on the floor, curled around his broken arm as if to try and protect it from further harm. He glared up at the figure, Malik, who had dragged him across the floor. Malik was watching him with a sadistic grin on his face. There was a half used cigarette hanging from his lips, the tip burning bright orange. 

'' That was just the beginning.'' Malik stated. '' It looks like it won't take much to break you.'' He stated. Malik pulled the cigarette from his mouth before bending down to kneel in front of Tony. '' I hope you're ready for it.'' He said in a low growl. Malik brought the cigarette down, putting it out against Tony's neck. The burn was painful, causing Tony to try and back away. Malik reached out with his other hand, gripping a handful of Tony's hair to keep him in place. 

'' They're going to kill you.'' Tony seethed. 

Malik lifted the cigarette, noting that it was still glowing. He lowered it again, placing another burn right beside the first one. 

'' I know, but that all hinges on if they ever start to search for you.'' Malik stated. '' My men say they have yet to see any sign of the search beginning.'' He said. 

Malik lifted the cigarette off of Tony's skin, throwing it to the side. He let go of Tony's hair, allowing the engineer to fall back against the wall. 

'' Take him back to the cell. Tie him up, and make sure you cover up that reactor. We don't want him having any light source for the rest of the night.'' Malik stated. 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat as the two men who had water boarded him came closer. He knew there was no use in fighting them. It would only cause him more pain in the end. The two men grabbed his arms, and they began to drag him back to the room he had been in prior to the torture. 

With the lights on this time, Tony was able to make out a row of chains lining the wall. This room was truly a prison cell, meant to hold a large number of people. 

The two men dragged him towards the wall of chains, already reaching out for the chains. One of the men held him down against the wall, while the other set to work tying him down. 

Tony forced his eyes shut, unwilling to watch them work. He knew what was coming. They were going to leave him here all alone in the darkness, and if they covered the reactor like Malik stated then he would have nothing. His arms were chained above his head, high enough that he would not be able to reach the reactor no matter how hard he tried. 

Tony felt like he was going to be sick, flashes of both his first trip to Afghanistan flashing before his eyes, and the trip into the Wormhole to save New York. 

He could not do this.

Finally, just like Malik had said, the two men pulled out what looked like duct tape. 

'' Lights out.'' The man said in a thick accent. He pulled a few strips off of it, and then went to work covering up the arc reactor. 

Tony knew it would hurt when they pulled that off, but that was the least of his worries. 

When the men were finished they stepped back, admiring their work. 

'' We should send another video to them.'' The first man stated. 

'' I'll take care of it.'' He stated. '' Go close the door.'' 

'' With pleasure.'' 

The last thing Tony saw before the door closed was the man pull out his cellphone, ready to take the video for his team to see. The room was plunged into darkness until the flashlight on the phone lit up. 

'' Say hi to the camera Stark.'' The man said. 

Tony looked at the light, and he could barely hold back a broken sob. 

He could not take this much longer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve was woken with a start when he felt a pair of strong hands shaking him awake. 

'' Friend Rogers! You must wake up!'' 

Steve jumped when he finally came to, nearly punching Thor in the face out of fear. It took him a second to remember where he was. He was on the quinjet still, laying on the bench against the wall. Thor was standing before him, a look of worry on his face. It appeared that he and the god were the only ones still on the jet, which confused Steve. 

Where was the rest of the team?

'' What's going on?'' Steve asked. '' Were we attacked?'' He asked, horror flooding his tone. He shot up to a standing position, eyes scanning the jet for signs of an attack. He was surprised to find no smoke, or any sign of an attack across the jet. 

'' Friend Rogers, another video was sent to us.'' Thor said. '' Anthony...… He's not doing so well.'' He stated. 

'' Another video?'' Steve's veins ran cold at the thought of another video sent in the span of maybe five hours. '' Show me.'' Steve stated. '' I need to see it.'' 

'' The rest of the team is watching it now. I shall lead you to them.'' He stated. 

Steve followed Thor through the corridors of the SHIELD temporary base. They had taken control of the Hydra base, making it their own for the time being until more enforcements could be sent to take it over. 

Steve's heart was racing. The Ten Rings had sent another video in the span of five hours. What he feared the most was that it would show them that they had been lied to, that they had gone ahead and killed Tony before the first day was even over. The thought of this broke his heart. Tony did not deserve this. He had suffered enough over the years, and he deserved a break. 

They finally came up to the room where the rest of the Avengers were watching the video. When Steve and Thor stepped inside they found only Natasha and Clint standing inside. Both SHIELD agents were looking absolutely stunned, telling them they must have already watched the video. 

'' Where's Bruce?'' Steve asked. 

'' He left. Needed some alone time.'' Clint stated. 

'' The video..... It's hard to watch.'' Natasha explained. '' What ever they've done to him before this was made.... It's breaking him. I don't know if he can continue to fight this battle for long.'' 

'' Show me.'' Steve said. 

Natasha turned to the screen before them, and pressed the play button. 

The screen lit up, and Steve could not believe what he was seeing. 

Tony was on the screen, arms chained high against the wall at his back. He was soaking wet, shivering from the cold that had to be present where ever he was at. What startled Steve the most about the picture was the duck tape covering the arc reactor in Tony's chest. He had no idea why they had done that to him, but Steve was sure that it was not helping Tony what so ever. He was glaring at the camera that was filming him, but something was wrong. Steve could not quite put his finger on it.

_'' Say hi to your team Stark.''_

Tony's gaze shifted away from the camera. He was glaring at who ever was holding it. Steve did not recognize the voice as being Maliks, so it had to be one of his men. 

_'' You know they aren't looking for you. Your team is still back at that base. It looks like they just don't care about you.''_

Tony's gaze fell to the floor in front of him. Steve was not sure what was going on at first, and then he heard the broken sob. 

Tony was openly crying. 

That was something that Steve had never seen the man do before. It broke Steve's heart to watch. 

_'' Face it Stark. They don't care about you. By the time they even begin their search, if ever, you will already be dead. There is nothing that can change that. They don't care about you.''_

Who ever was holding the camera moved closer to Tony, kneeling down in front of him. 

_'' Aren't you going to say hi? Might as well try something after all.''_

Tony looked up, and Steve finally realized what looked wrong. 

There was no fire to Tony's gaze. His eyes were dull, blank almost, as if he were not even there. The sight scared Steve. 

_'' Better get some sleep Stark, because tomorrow its going to be even worse.''_

Just to prove his point, the man behind the camera reached out, and gripped at Tony's splinted arm. Steve saw pain flash in Tony's eyes as a scream tore out of his chest. 

The screen went blank a moment later. 

Steve was left standing there, unable to believe what he was looking at. He felt sick to his stomach. 

Tony truly believed that they were not looking for him. They were brainwashing him, making him believe that the team had abandoned him to die. Steve ran a hand over his face, a shaky breath escaping his chest. He felt so sick to his stomach, fighting to not throw up right where he stood. He turned away from the screen, unable to look at the blank picture any longer. 

'' Friend Rogers?'' 

Steve felt a hand fall on his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to find Thor standing there. The god had a sad look on his face as he watched Steve. 

'' We will find him before time is up.'' Thor assured. '' I refuse to leave Anthony at the hands of these people to suffer for the next two days. It is not right.'' He stated. 

'' They're brainwashing him Thor.'' Steve mumbled. '' He doesn't think we're going to save him. He thinks we've abandoned him.'' 

'' We have not.'' Thor stated. '' We are going to save him, no matter the cost.'' 

'' Yeah.'' Steve took a steady breath, trying to ground himself. He knew they were going to save Tony no matter what. '' We need to have a meeting. As of now we have two days left to search for Tony. We need a plan of attack to find him before time runs out.'' He explained. 

'' I believe that Colonel Rhodes was planning on a meeting once we saw the footage.'' Thor said. '' We should go meet with him.'' He stated. 

'' Right.'' 

Steve and Thor walked out of the room to find Clint and Natasha standing outside the room. Clint gave the two of them an apologetic look. Natasha turned to face them. Steve did not miss the red rimmed eyes that were looking back at him. Natasha was being torn apart by this. 

'' Nat, you ok?'' Steve asked, worried for the assassin. 

Natasha did not answer him. Instead she launched forward, hugging Steve. Steve was startled at first, unsure of what to do. Eventually he relaxed, hugging her back. 

'' I've seen him suffer once before.'' Natasha whispered. '' Both when he was taken by the Ten Rings all those years ago, and when he was dying of Palladium poisoning. Never have I seen something like that.'' She explained. '' They're going to break him. I don't know if he will ever be the same when we get him back.'' 

'' We have to try.'' Steve said. He waited to continue until Natasha backed away from him. '' Tony's far to stubborn to stay in a hole they're trying to dig. When we get him back we have to be there to help him. That will make everything better, even if it takes years.'' He stated. 

Natasha nodded, scrubbing at her eyes. Tears had started to build up. It scared Steve to see that this was not only breaking Tony, but it was breaking the rest of the team. They were all on shaky ground. If videos like that were enough to break Natasha, then what would be next?

'' We better go meet up with Rhodey. He wanted to hold a meeting.'' Clint said. 

'' Right. Let's go.'' Steve said. 

The four team members slowly made their way down the hall in silence. None of them were willing to talk, all of them on shaky ground. Along the way they ran into Bruce, who appeared calmer then when he had watched the video. When he caught sight of the team he gave them all a sad look, but he did not say a word. They were all on edge, and he did not want to be the one to light the short fuse they were attached to. 

The team found Rhodey sitting in the conference room. There was a map spread out on the table, with a few area's marked across the region. 

'' What's all this?'' Steve asked, moving closer for a better look. 

'' I marked the area's that we already searched today.'' Rhodey explained. '' The red dots are a few known locations where we have found the Ten Rings hiding out before. Tomorrow I was hoping to check these area's first, and maybe we will find something that will lead us to where they're holding Tony.'' He explained. 

'' The video looked like it was being filmed in a cave or something.'' Steve stated. '' The walls were made of rock, not wood or something like that.'' 

'' I'm not surprised. That's how they held Tony back in 2008.'' Rhodey stated. '' But we need to keep the other marked areas in mind as well. Most of these red marks are marking a cave, or something similar to one. Only a few of these area's are open spaces, but we need to cover everything. Cover all the bases, or we may go right past Tony and not even know it.'' He explained. 

'' So tomorrow we search all these area's then.'' Steve said. '' Can you think of anywhere else that should be marked on this map?'' He asked. 

'' Right here is one.'' Rhodey stated. '' This little town here. Tony took out a large group of Ten Rings members here with the armor. We've thought for awhile now that they may be hiding here, but we've never seen any signs. We should check it out just to be safe.'' 

'' It would be best if Clint and I check that one out.'' Natasha said. '' We can blend in easier then the rest of you, no offence.'' 

'' None taken.'' Rhodey said. '' I figured you two would say that anyways.'' He stated. 

'' My friends. I believe there may be a way that I can aid in the search.'' Thor stated. 

'' What did you have in mind?'' Rhodey asked. '' At this point, I'll try anything if it means that we'll find Tony.'' He explained. 

'' I have a friend back on Asghard. Hymdall. He can see everything across the 9 realms. I believe if I were to ask him, he could aid us in finding Anthony before the time is up.'' Thor explained. 

'' How long would it take you to go there and back?'' Bruce asked. '' We only have two days left as of now. If it takes to long then it may be too late.'' He explained. 

'' It should not take that long my friend.'' Thor assured. '' If I were to leave now, then I would be back within twelve hours at most.'' He explained. 

The team glanced around at each other. 

'' Would you need one of us to come with you?'' Steve asked. 

'' No. I shall go alone.'' Thor stated. '' My father does not like it when I bring mortals into Asgard. The last time I did so, with Jane Foster, he was not pleased. I would prefer not to anger him again if at all possible.'' He explained. 

'' If so, then you better get going.'' Steve stated. 

'' You're sure that this guy will help us?'' Rhodey asked, turning to face Thor. 

'' I am positive.'' Thor said. '' Hymdall is a good friend of mine. When I explain what's going on he will help us for sure.'' He explained. Thor was already moving towards the doorway to leave. '' I shall return with good news my friends.'' 

'' God speed.'' Steve said. Thor nodded his thanks before leaving the room. 

The rest of the night was spent pinpointing other spots on the map to search until Thor returned with news. 

 

\---

 

Tony was not sure how long had passed while he was in this dark cell. 

It could have been minutes. 

It could have been hours. 

For all he knew, it could be the end of the three days. 

At this point, all he wanted was to get out of this room. He could not stand the darkness any longer. It was terrifying, making him feel trapped. He needed to escape, to get out of here. But, he had no way to escape. 

After however long he was in here for, someone finally came inside. The light filtering in from the door blinded Tony. He had to look away to keep from hurting his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was able to make out Malik standing there. 

'' Hope you slept well.'' Malik stated. 

Tony only glared at him. He did not trust his voice at the moment. 

'' What's the matter Stark? Cat got your tongue?'' Malik asked. He laughed, approaching him. '' Oh well. We'll have you screaming later with what we've got planned for you.'' He explained. '' So how about we start with my favorite torture method. This one has our men screaming in seconds if they are hiding something from us.'' Malik backed away, turning to the two men who had just entered the room. '' Take him.'' He stated. 

Tony did not fight the hold they had on him. At this point, he did not care what they had planned for him. 

He had lost all hope of being rescued. 

His team did not care about him. They had given up, not even searching for him.

The Avengers did not care about him, and Tony did not blame them. Maybe this was justice for him. 

Maybe he truly deserved this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that its been so long. I've been a bit busy the last few days, and I've been struggling with some nightmares so I haven't wanted to write for awhile. This chapter may be a bit short, but there is still a long ways to go. I hope that you guys like this one.

Tony was dragged from his cell, feet dragging across the cold floor painfully. He refused to look up to see where they were taking him. At this point he did not care what they did to him.

Maybe if they would just end it then he would be free of this torment. However, that was not an option yet. He still had another day of this if he was not mistaken.

Eventually the two men holding him up dropped him, and Tony fell face first onto the ground. He barely had enough strength to push himself back up, fatigue and hunger gnawing at him. He attempted to push himself up twice, but before he could get far his limbs would give out, and he was sent crashing to the ground once more. Tony remained still after the second time, fighting to keep his composure, or what was left of it.

It was all he had at this point.

'' Who would have thought we would see the great Tony Stark at such a low point.'' Malik stated from somewhere off to Tony's right. '' It's quite sad to be honest. I expected to see more from him.'' He stated.

Tony lifted his head enough to glare at Malik. The glare did not last long, however, before Malik's foot was shooting forward and connecting with his face. Tony felt something crack, his nose breaking he bet, as he turned onto his back. Blood flowed quickly from his nose like a never ending waterfall. Tony had only seconds to wrap his head around the first blow before he received another to his stomach. He cried out curling in on himself as pain coursed through his body. The third blow was a strike to his chest. He felt his ribs pop and crack against the blow, forcing them to rub painfully against the arc reactor casing. He could not stand this.

'' Get him into the chair.'' Malik stated. '' We can't waste anymore time if we want to send them another video before dark.'' He explained.

The video would do no good in the end. If what these men said was right then the team was not looking for him.

He was going to die in this cave with no hope of escape in his current condition.

Tony was wrenched off the ground, and dragged across the room to where a strange looking chair was sitting. It resembled a dentists chair, but it had a few modifications it seemed. There were straps to hold his arms and legs down, and it looked like the arms could be manipulated in painful ways. Tony cringed at the thought of what they had planned for him.

He did not get much time to think about it before he was being forced into the chair. The men wrapped the straps around his limbs much tighter then should have been necessary. There was a strap that went across his chest to hold him down against the table, followed by another that was pulled tight around his throat. He could not turn his head to see what the men would be doing to him.

The thought of this terrified him.

Eventually the men backed away from him, and in stepped Malik. He had a grim smile on his face as he looked Tony up and down.

'' I've been waiting to do this to you ever since we found you outside that Hydra base.'' Malik stated. '' We didn't know when you would be showing up exactly. All we knew was that Hydra was there, so we figured that eventually the so called Avengers would get involved as well. Turns out we were right, and now we have you to prove this. We were in the right place at the right time, and we never even had to fire at you to take you down.'' He stated.

'' You're sick.'' Tony seethed.

'' So he speaks.'' Malik said, his grin growing sadistic. '' Now, shall we discover if you scream?'' He asked, backing away. He turned to one of his men, speaking in his own tongue before moving out of Tony's line of sight.

He could hear metal hitting metal, shuffling going all around the chair. Eventually one of the men moved the chairs arm so that Tony's arm was fully outstretched, palm down. A few minutes passed in silence, and then Tony felt something cold against the tips of his fingers. It warmed quickly, revealing it to be metal.

However, he was quickly filled with horror when he realized what was about to happen.

'' Now, lets make Stark scream.'' Malik stated.

It was the only warning that Tony received before he felt them start to pull at his finger nails.

He screamed in utter agony as he felt his nail pulling free of his finger. A sickening snap was heard, and the nail was gone. The pain was unbearable, some of the worst that Tony had ever felt.

'' That was only one and we already have you screaming.'' Malik mumbled. Tony heard the man laugh as he felt the cold touch of pliers on the next finger. '' Take all ten, then we'll discuss what to do next.'' Malik stated.

The men did not waste a second in wrenching at his second fingernail, and all Tony could do was scream in pain as they pulled off all ten of his finger nails one by one.

He wished that they would just kill him.

 

\---

 

When the morning came the Avengers set out to continue their search.

Rhodey had taken off ahead of the team in the War Machine armor. He was desperate to get out there and check a few of the area's he had marked on the map.

Steve stood just outside the building, watching as the sun began to rise overtop a sand dune in the distance. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but it was all for one reason. They had to find Tony. If they could not find him in the next two days then he was going to die. Steve refused to let that happen.

'' Steve?''

He nearly jumped at the voice. He turned just enough to see who was behind him. He realized that it was Clint, already dressed for the search in his gear, and his bow and quiver thrown across his back.

'' Morning Clint.'' Steve answered, turning to look at the sky once more. '' Are the others up and moving?'' He asked.

'' Yeah. Natasha's getting ready as we speak, and Bruce is getting together all the information from the map that we should need.'' Clint explained. '' I'm sure you already know, but Rhodey took off.'' He stated.

'' Yeah I know.'' Steve said. '' I was already awake when he said he was leaving to start his search.'' He explained.

'' Figures.'' Clint mumbled.

The two stood side by side, watching as the sun crested the horizon. Silence fell over them for what felt like hours, but could have only been five minutes. The sun had fully cleared the sand dune before Clint bothered to speak.

'' If I had been more careful where I was stationed, maybe this wouldn't have happened.'' He whispered.

'' There's nothing you could have done.'' Steve said.

'' The missile could have gone down with one of my arrows, but it would have been a 50/50 chance of survival for me. I know why Tony did that, but because he jumped in the way of the missile he was in the perfect place to be struck down.'' Clint mumbled.

'' There's nothing we can do about it now Clint.'' Steve said. '' We know who's got Tony, and we only have two days left. All we can do is try to find him before something happens that we can't fix.''

'' I don't want to see Stark die. No matter how annoying he is, he doesn't deserve to die for what he did.'' Clint stated.

'' That's why we're going to find him.'' Steve stated. '' Come on, we need to get the rest of the team together to start the search.'' Steve said. Clint nodded as the two team mates turned their backs on the landscape stretching before them.

 

\---

 

Tony was slumped in the chair, head turned to the side as he panted in pain.

He could just see his right hand. All the fingernails on that hand were gone, replaced by a bloody mess. It was a stomach turning sight, but Tony had nothing in his stomach to bring up. He had not eaten in almost two days, and his stomach was starting to shout at him about it.

'' What shall we try next?'' Malik questioned from off to his right.

Tony lifted his gaze to where the man was standing against the wall. He was twirling the bloodied pliers in his hands, a sadistic grin on his face.

'' More water torture perhaps? Maybe sensory deprivation.'' He suggested. Silence fell for a second as Malik continued to twirl the pliers.

Then, all of a sudden, he stopped.

His grin grew even more sadistic then before as he laid the pliers down on the table close to the chair.

'' Oh.... I know exactly what to do to you.'' He stated. Malik shouted in is own language towards the doorway, and then his men were racing off to search for something. Tony watched as Malik moved to stand at the doorway. His vision blurred in and out of focus, and he was unable to make out what exactly was going on.

Something heavy landed against the table, drawing him back to the present. His eyes were immediately drawn towards the item that had been put on the table.

It was a car battery.

Tony's heart sank.

He watched as Malik attacked jumper cables to the battery, the other two ends gripped in his hands. He pushed the metal tips of the ends together, the electricity making them spark.

'' Don't you think this is fun?'' Malik asked. '' It will be just like what my father did, expect this time you are not actually attached to the battery.'' He bent down, looking Tony directly in the eye. '' Are you afraid?''

Tony did not answer.

'' Very well then.''

The metal ends of the jumper cables were placed on Tony's arm, and all he knew was pain.

 

\---

 

Again, they found nothing.

No sign of where Tony was being held, no sign of the men who had taken him.

Nothing.

Steve was losing hope, and fast.

He leaned against the wall, watching as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. The team was gathered, all of them standing around in differing stages of worry.

'' Has anyone heard from Thor yet?'' Natasha asked.

'' No, he's not back yet.'' Clint answered. '' If he doesn't come back, then I don't know what we will do.'' He stated, his tone sad sounding.

'' We only have one day left.'' Steve mumbled.

'' At this rate, I don't know if we will ever find him.'' Bruce said sadly.

What made it worse was that the entire team agreed with this.

 

\---

 

Tony was thrown to the ground, once again covered in water from the waterboarding.

'' Had enough yet?'' Malik asked, already approaching him with the battery. Tony tried to push away from him, his limbs failing to grasp onto anything that could pull him away. He felt the jumper cable from the battery hit his back, and then he was hit with another wave of electrocution. He writhed in pain for what felt like hours, the electricity coursing through his body.

He was on the verge of falling unconscious when the cable was finally pulled away from him, and he was left limp against the ground. He was gasping for air, his body trembling in fatigue and pain. He could not take it anymore. He knew the camera was pointed at him once more. He did not dare to look at it this time. He could not bring himself to even let the others see his face if they were not coming for him.

After all, they had abandoned him here.

'' Why won't you look at us Stark?'' The man with the camera asked.

Tony still did not lift his gaze.

'' Have you finally had enough Stark?'' Malik asked. '' Are you giving up?''

Tony let out a shuddering breath.

He could not take it anymore.

'' Please.'' Tony begged. '' Just kill me.''

He heard Malik laughing above him.

'' We're not done just yet.'' Malik stated. '' You won't be dying tonight, not until tomorrow.'' He stated.

'' I can't take it anymore.'' Tony whispered. He could not believe he was even telling them this.

He had given up on hope.

'' Just kill me already. You've gotten what you want, so end it.'' Tony begged.

Silence fell for a moment or two.

There was a hand in Tony's hair, wrenching him up so that he was forced to look at the person before him. He whimpered at the pain the movement caused, barely able to keep his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. It looked like Malik, but he might be wrong.

'' We are not going to kill you just yet Stark.'' Malik said. '' We haven't had all our fun just yet.''

Malik threw Tony's head down against the ground, dazing the engineer.

'' Take him to his cell and lock him up. Make sure he doesn't sleep. I want his last night to be agony.'' Malik stated.

Tony did not even care what he said as he was lifted, and dragged back in the direction of his cell.

He just wanted to die.


	10. Rescue- part 1

Morning on the third day finally came.

When Steve woke up all he felt was dread.

One day. Only one day left to find Tony alive. If they failed to find him today, then they would never find him alive. Just the thought of it was tearing Steve apart.

However, as the sun rose on the horizon, hope came as well.

Steve had been making his way down to the conference room that they had turned into their base of sorts. This was where the team would meet with Rhodey before leaving for the search.

But, when Steve walked into the room this morning, he was surprised to find one extra figure.

Thor was standing in the middle of the room, donning his armor with Mjolnir clutched in his hands.

'' Friend Rogers. It is good to see that you are awake.'' Thor greeted in a booming voice. '' I am sorry that it has taken me so long to return here. Even Heimdall had trouble tracking Anthony.'' He explained.

'' Did you manage to find him?'' Steve asked.

'' Yes. With his help we managed to find out where Anthony is being held.'' Thor explained.

'' Tell us.... Please.'' Rhodey begged.

Thor turned to face the map that was laid out on the table before them. He scanned it for a few moments, looking so intently that the others thought he was trying to burn a hole into the map. Steve watched as Thor reached for one of the markers laying on the table, and drew a large X over one of the area's they had planned to search today.

'' Heimdall's search lead us to here. I remember it specifically because of the mountain range of sorts surrounding the area.'' Thor stated. '' When he found Anthony, he was not well. He has lost all hope of us rescuing him.''

'' They've broken him mentally.'' Natasha whispered in horror. '' The Ten Rings had planned to use the same method on him the first time, but Tony agreed to make their weapon to give him a chance to escape.'' She explained.

'' But this time they did not want a weapon, or any of his tech. They wanted revenge, and they've gotten it.'' Rhodey whispered.

'' Did Heimdall see what they were doing to Tony?'' Clint asked.

'' He said they were torturing him with electricity.'' Thor explained. '' He also stated that it appeared they had ripped off his fingernails.''

Steve cringed at the thought of how much that must have hurt. He knew how much having a finger nail torn off could feel, but to have all of them ripped off..... Steve could not bear to think about it.

'' We have to go and get him out of there, now.'' Steve stated. '' I won't let them lay another hand on him.''

'' How soon can we be out of this place?'' Bruce asked.

'' 30 minutes.'' Rhodey explained.

'' Make it 15.'' Steve stated. '' We have no time to waste.''

 

\---

 

True to his word, and thanks to some help from Rhodey, the team was in the air 15 minutes after talking to Thor.

Rhodey had taken the lead in the War Machine armor, flying a few yards ahead of the quinjet, leading the way to where the Ten Rings were holding Tony.

Steve was standing just behind the pilots chair, gazing out the window. He was fully dressed in his gear, his shield strapped onto his arm. He could barely sit still. They were so close to finding Tony, to getting him out of that hell.

'' We're getting close.'' Thor said from somewhere behind him. '' These surroundings are familiar.'' He explained.

'' We have to hurry.'' Steve stated. '' I don't know how much longer that Tony can hang on in his condition.''

'' They may try to move sooner then we expected.'' Natasha whispered, fiddling with the widow bites on her wrist. '' Let's just hope that we reach him first.''

'' If anything happens to him before we get there then the other guy isn't going to be happy.'' Bruce stated. '' He's barely staying back as it is.'' He added.

'' Try to hold him at bay for a little longer. Once we have Tony safely away from them you can let the Hulk loose on those men.'' Steve said.

Bruce grinned at this, a tint of green to his eyes.

 

\---

 

True to his words, Malik made sure that Tony did not sleep that night.

He was barely able to keep his eyes open, breathing heavy as he fought to stay awake. Tony had already learned the hard way what would happen if he let his eyes slide shut. The two men in the room with him would electrocute him, forcing him awake once more.

He was not sure how much time had passed when the door finally opened, releasing bright light into the room. Tony had to squint against it to see much of anything. His eyes burned painfully, and they would not focus on the figure approaching him.

'' Time to start your last day on earth Stark.'' Malik stated. He knelt down, blocking the light from Tony's eyes. He was finally able to focus in on Malik's figure before him, the man smiling sadistically as always. '' Are you ready?'' Malik asked.

'' Go to hell.'' Tony spat.

'' Oh, not very nice at all.'' Malik mumbled. He laughed, turning towards his men. He spoke in his own language, and then Tony felt the chains fall away from his wrists. He had grown used to the feeling of being dragged across the floor against his will. He was pulled towards his doom, where he would eventually die today.

At least the pain would end.

Eventually Tony was dropped on the ground, and once again his limbs did not have the strength to hold himself up. Everything ached, and he had no strength left in his body. He just laid there on his side, eyes glued to the wall across the room.

'' The great Tony Stark, lying on the ground, begging for death.'' Malik stated. '' Why don't we do the one thing that will fully destroy him.'' He suggested.

Tony was not sure what they were talking about until he was turned onto his back. One of Maliks men was bent over him, reaching down to hold his shoulders against the ground. He felt another pair of hands on his legs, making sure that h was completely immobile. He was not sure what was going on until he felt someone turn his arm so that the back of his hand was facing the ceiling.

'' I bet this will be fun.'' Malik stated, revealing something that was in his hands.

Tony realized that it was a hammer.

He was going to break his hands.

Tony began to squirm against the hold these men had on him. However before he could do much of anything he felt the cold touch of the hammer against the back of his hand.

'' I have no doubt that you will never be able to use this hand again when I'm done with it.'' Malik stated.

The hammer descended, and all Tony knew was pain.

 

\---

 

They had found it.

They had found the cave that Tony was being held captive inside of.

Natasha and Clint had already taken care of all the men outside the cave. There had been a large number of them, but the spies managed to take them all out quietly so as not to alert anyone inside the cave.

'' We'll stay up here and keep guard in case backup arrives.'' Natasha stated. '' You guys head inside.'' She explained.

'' You sure you can handle this?'' Steve asked

'' Positive.'' Clint said, cocking an arrow back in his bow. '' Go get Stark back.'' He stated.

'' We will.'' Steve said.

'' Let's go.'' Rhodey called, already moving towards the entrance. Steve and Thor followed close behind. Bruce had chosen to stay on the jet until he was called in for help. Either they would need the Hulk, or they would need Bruce's first aid.

Either way, he would be of help in this mission.

The group of three slowly made their way through the cave, winding through corridors to find their missing team member.

That was when they heard the scream.

It was bone chilling, tearing through all three of them at once.

'' Oh god.'' Steve whispered.

'' That's Tony.'' Rhodey whispered. The colonel was moving before the scream finished echoing off the cave walls. All stealth was thrown to the wind, because right now they had to find Tony. He was being hurt, and they refused to let it continue any longer.

Finally, the corridor of the cave came to and end, and it opened up into what looked like a large room.

The sight before them was one of horror.

Tony was laying on his back, screaming in agony as the man standing over him brought a hammer down against his hand.

The sight had anger flashing in the three men, and before the man could harm their friend again they struck.

 

\---

 

Malik had struck Tony's hand twice now with the hammer.

He had felt the bones crack and break in his hands. His skin had broken, and blood was starting to cover his skin. The pain was unbearable. He could not take it.

'' For the final blow.'' Malik finally stated. Tony watched as he brought the hammer up for a third blow. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain that he was about to feel.

It never came.

He heard someone shout just behind him, and then Malik was being tackled by something that Tony could not see. The two men holding him down were next to go, pushed off by something that looked familiar, but his mind was muddled by pain at the moment.

He was left laying there in pain, unable to move.

Something was leaning over him, and it was blocking out all the light from above. Tony could not make out what or who it was, and he panicked. He lashed out with his broken arm, and despite the pain he fought to try and get the person to back away.

He was surprised, however, when he felt a gentle hand take hold of his wrist. He fell still, looking up to see who it was above him.

When his eyes finally focused he was able to see who it was.

It was Steve.

 

\---

 

'' S-Steve?'' Tony whispered.

'' It's alright Tony.'' Steve whispered. The super soldier reached down, helping Tony to sit up. Steve knew that Tony must be weak from the pain and from hunger, but he did not realize how bad it was. He could not even hold himself up. Steve pulled Tony against his chest, holding him close. He felt so cold. '' I've got you. You're safe now.''

'' Steve.''

Steve felt Tony's shoulder trembling under his hold. When he looked down, he found that Tony was crying, trying desperately to press further into his chest. Steve held him tighter, trying to make him feel safe.

'' It's going to be alright Tony. I'm going to get you out of here now, just hang on.'' Steve whispered. He knew that Thor and Rhodey could keep these guys at bay until he got Tony out of here. Right now his job was to get Tony to safety. '' This might hurt a little Tony, but you need to try and stay awake.'' Steve stated.

'' Steve..... My hand.'' Tony whispered. His breathing was starting to pick up as he caught sight of the injured appendage.

Tony's hand had been completely crushed by the hammer. It was mangled, covered in blood, and Steve thought he could see a bone sticking out of the back of his hand.

'' It's going to be ok. The doctors can fix it when we get you home.'' Steve assured.

He knew he would have to carry Tony out of this cave. There was no way he would be able to walk given his current condition. He had to start moving now.

'' Bruce.'' Steve called over the comms. '' Tony's hurt bad. He's going to need some first aid when we get back to the jet.''

_'' I'll be ready for him.''_

'' Good.'' Steve moved so that he was in a better position to pick Tony up. '' Just hang in their Tony, it's going to be ok.''

Steve began to lift Tony as gently as he could, bridal style, into the air. Tony screamed in pain at the movement, curling against Steve's chest into a painful ball. The sight broke Steve's heart. 

'' Please, stop.'' Tony begged. '' It hurts.''

'' I know it hurts.'' Steve whispered, already walking toward the exit.

'' Please just kill me.'' Tony mumbled. '' I can't take it anymore.''

Steve did not know what to say to this. He bit at his lip as he continued to walk.

'' It's ok Tony.'' Steve assured. '' You're going to be ok.''

He carried Tony up towards the entrance of the cave. The closer he got to the entrance, the more Tony curled into his side.

'' It's to bright.'' Tony stated.

Steve knew what this was. Sensory deprivation. It had ben dark in the cave, save for the little bit of light they had used to keep the cave lit. Steve slowly reached up, turning Tony's head so that his eyes were hidden in his chest.

'' It's alright, just keep your eyes closed Tony.'' Steve assured. He felt Tony nod against his chest as he continued to walk along.

Once Steve stepped free of the cave he ran into Natasha and Clint.

'' Oh my god.'' Natasha whispered, taking in the sight before her.

'' How on earth is he still alive?'' Clint mumbled, dropping the arrow that had been in his hands.

'' He needs medical attention.'' Steve stated. '' We have to hurry.'' He explained.

'' The jet.'' Natasha stated. '' Hurry.''

Steve rushed up the ramp into the jet. Bruce was already waiting there, the cot that he used for naps after de-hulking set up to serve as a hospital bed.

'' Lay him down over there.'' Bruce stated.

Steve gently laid Tony down just as Bruce had asked. The engineer was barely awake now, fighting to keep his eyes open.

'' Stay with us Tony.'' Steve begged. '' You have to stay awake.''

'' He's severely dehydrated and malnourished.'' Bruce stated. '' The wounds.... I don't know how he could have survived any of this.'' He mumbled.

Tony turned his head to the side, one eye cracked open to look up at Steve.

'' W-Why did you bother saving me?'' Tony asked. '' I.... I thought you didn't care.''

'' Tony what are you talking about?'' Steve asked.

Tony did not answer him before his eyes fell shut, and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. Rescue- part 2

Bruce did not waste anytime in moving in to work on Tony when he fell unconscious.

'' Not good.'' He whispered under his breath. '' He's gone into shock.'' He stated.

'' What does that mean?'' Steve asked.

'' He needs a hospital, that's what it means.'' Bruce said. '' If he doesn't get proper medical help soon then it could be irreversible.'' He explained.

'' No.'' Steve whispered.

'' Call the others back.'' Bruce called. '' We need to get him back to the base if he has any chance of surviving this.'' He stated.

'' On it.'' Clint called.

Within minutes Thor had returned to the jet.

'' Go my friends.'' Thor called. '' Colonel Rhodes told me he would remain behind to finish the job.'' He explained.

'' Ok.''

Clint rushed for the cockpit, jumping into the pilots chair. '' Hold onto something. We're going up fast.'' He stated.

True to his word, the jet was up within seconds, and was already zooming back to the base. As Clint flew the jet, the others all gathered around the cot that Tony was laying on.

He was in really bad shape. It was hard to find any place on his body that was not covered in blood or bruises. Tony's right arm had been splinted, but the splint had done no good for his broken arm. The limb was swollen, and appeared red and angry looking. However, it was nothing compared to what those men had done to his left hand. It looked absolutely mangled, the digits bent at odd angles from how they had been broken. The bones had broken through the back of his hand, and there was still blood oozing from the breaks in his skin. There were burns all over his arms, and they were sure that there were more burns hidden under the tattered remains of his shirt.

'' Some of these burns are already infected.'' Bruce whispered. '' Not good.''

'' Is there anything we can do?'' Natasha asked.

'' Get on the phone with Maria. Tell her we need medical ready to take him when we land.'' Bruce explained.

'' OK.'' Natasha raced away to do as Bruce asked. Thor and Steve slowly moved closer to the cot. They could barely believe what they were looking at. Tony was laying before them, broken and bloody. It was a sight that actually scared the two of them. They had never seen Tony in such a state. The only thing they could compare to it was when they had gone to him after he had fallen from the wormhole, but he had not looked anything like he did now.

Steve's head fell forward.

'' We should have moved faster.'' Steve mumbled. '' If we had found him sooner then this never would have happened.'' He stated.

'' I don't know if doing so would have saved him from what they did to him.'' Thor stated with a heavy heart. '' There is nothing more we can do my friend. The healers shall do all they can to save his life.'' He explained.

This did nothing to make Steve feel any better.

He stood beside the cot for the entire flight back to the base. Maria was waiting for them with medical standing around her as the jet began to land.

'' His vitals are not looking good.'' Bruce whispered. '' His pulse is weak.'' He explained.

'' We'll be on the ground in just a second. Medical can handle it.'' Clint shouted from the cockpit.

The jet finally touched down, and when the hatch opened up medical swarmed the jet. They were all shouted orders to each other as they lifted Tony off the cot to place him on the stretcher. One of them had placed an oxygen mask over his face, the plastic fogging with the short breaths he was taking.

As medical took him away Maria approached the rest of the team.

'' I heard what happened. Rhodes contacted us while you were in the air.'' Maria stated. '' He should be back here soon.'' She added.

'' Tony was in really bad shape when we found him.'' Steve explained. '' Are you sure your men can handle it?'' He asked.

'' Yes. They have all that they should need to be able to help him.'' Maria explained. '' However, I would rather that we not keep him here for long. As soon as he is cleared for travel I want him back to the states.'' She stated.

'' Is that safe?'' Thor asked.

'' It will be if we can stabilize him.'' Maria explained. '' We have a jet set up to transport him to one of the hospitals in New York so that he can recover there safely, instead of here where they could strike again.'' She stated.

'' What about the rest of us?'' Natasha asked. '' Are we supposed to stay here to finish the job?''

'' No.'' Maria explained. '' All of you are traveling back to the states with Stark when he leaves.'' She stated. The team watched as Maria cast a sad look across the five team members. '' You should all go get some rest. It's going to be awhile before they let you see Tony again.'' She explained.

'' You're sure that they can help him, right?'' Steve asked.

'' Yes.'' Maria stated. '' Now go rest. You've earned it after what all of you have been through.''

The others could not argue with that. They turned towards the building where Tony had already disappeared into, and slowly made their way to the entrance.

 

\---

 

Steve had tried to get some rest, but he just could not do it.

The last thing that Tony had said to him kept echoing in his thoughts.

_I thought you didn't care._

Steve's eyes shot open.

He knew that he could not sleep any longer, so he decided to get up and walk around. He needed to distract his mind from what was going on. Looking to the clock, he realized that it had only been an hour since they had arrived. He was positive that the doctors were still working on Tony, so he could not go to search for him.

He waked out into the hallway, and made his way down towards where there was a small common room. He thought that he was going to be alone here, but he was surprised to find that both Natasha and Clint were there.

The two assassins were sitting beside each other on the small couch in the middle of the room. Natasha was bent forward, hands clasped before her face, and her eyes gazing off into the distance. Clint was right beside her, one hand rubbing circles into her back, while the other sat limp in his lap.

'' How are you guys holding up?'' Steve asked.

'' We're just worried.'' Clint mumbled. '' One of the nurses told us that Tony was hurt pretty bad. They were struggling to stabilize him.'' He explained.

'' Is he ok?'' Steve asked.

'' They said he will be, but they need to bring his blood pressure back up.'' Clint explained. '' That can't happen until they treat the rest of his injuries though.'' He stated.

'' How much longer until we can see him?'' Steve asked.

'' Not sure.'' Clint answered. He turned towards the small TV that was set up in front of him. '' Day time TV suck, but do you want to join us?'' He asked.

'' Sure.'' Steve said, already moving to take a seat. Clint had turned on some sort of comedy to watch. It actually had the two of them laughing at points, and it even had Natasha crack a smile after a few times. Eventually Thor and Bruce came in to join them, and they all sat there for another two hours.

Finally, a nurse came to see them.

'' How is he?'' Steve asked, the first to stand up out of the team. The others turned towards the nurse to see what she had to say.

'' We managed to stabilize him. We've treated all of his injuries, including splinting his arm. His left hand, however, will require expensive surgery that we would rather perform once we have transported him back to the U.S., so for now we have stabilized it to minimize any further damage.'' She explained.

'' Is there any hope of him using that hand again?'' Bruce asked.

'' We are not sure yet. We will not know for sure until we can perform the surgery.'' She explained. '' Would you like to see him before we begin the transport?'' She asked.

'' Is he awake?'' Natasha asked, finally speaking for the first time since Steve had come out to meet them.

'' Yes, but he is very exhausted. We planned to put him under for ease of travel, so if you have anything you want to tell him before we leave now is the time.'' She explained. '' Follow me. I'll take you to him.'' She explained.

The team was lead towards the medical wing, past a number of nurses and doctors who were preparing for the travel. The nurse stopped in front of the first room, checking the chart hanging there to make sure it was the right place.

'' He's in here. We have to get him in the air in an hour, so I can only permit 20 minutes.'' She explained.

'' It's ok.'' Steve assured. '' We can manage.''

With those words, the team stepped inside the room.

When they gazed upon the single bed in the room, the sight before them broke their hearts.

Tony was laying on it, barely awake. There was a blanket covering him from the waste down. His chest was left bare, covered with burns and bruises. His right arm was in a cast that stretched right up to his elbow. There was dark bruising under Tony's eyes, and he appeared rather pale, which only made the bruising seem darker. He had an oxygen mask on his face, fogged up from his breathing. There were two IV's feeding him medication and fluids.

Eventually the team all approached the bed. As they got closer Tony finally caught sight of them. For a moment they saw fear flash through his eyes, and it broke their hearts. However, the fear melted away eventually, and was filled with recognition. He knew where he was, and he recognized his friends.

'' Hey guys.'' Tony rasped, voice much harsher then it should have been.

'' How do you feel man?'' Clint asked, being the first to step up to the bed. The archer rested a hand on the edge of the bed.

'' High on pain medicine.'' Tony said. '' I can't feel anything.''

'' Did the doctors tell you anything?'' Bruce asked, being the next one to step up.

'' Told me they were waiting to operate on my hand until we get back to New York.'' Tony explained. '' He said something about putting me under, so I guess that's why you guys are here.'' He added.

'' We wanted to see you before they loaded you up for travel.'' Steve explained.

'' But why?'' Tony asked.

'' We were worried about you.'' Thor stated. '' We were doing everything in our power to search for you.'' He explained.

'' They told me you were not searching.'' Tony whispered.

Silence fell over the room.

'' You guys abandoned me there to die..... Why did you even bother coming back for me?'' Tony asked.

'' Tony, that's not true.'' Steve whispered. '' We were searching for you from the moment you crashed from the sky. Clint and Thor found the face plate from your armor after you crashed. Ever since then we were searching for you with help from Rhodey.'' He explained.

''Rhodey was here? Where is he?'' Tony asked.

'' He's finishing things up right now. He was going to be traveling with you.'' Clint explained.

'' I want to see him.'' Tony stated. '' Please.'' He begged.

'' I'll go get him.'' Thor assured, already moving towards the doorway.

Silence fell for awhile. No one dared to say a word for the longest time.

'' Did the doctor say anything about my hand?'' Tony asked.

'' Not much.'' Natasha said. '' They told us there's a 50/50 chance of you being able to use it again.'' She explained.

'' But there are ways that we can work around this.'' Bruce chimed in. '' There has to be some tech that you could use to help if things go wrong.''

'' If things go wrong then I don't know what I'll do.'' Tony whispered. '' What good is an engineer if he can't use his hands.'' Tony's gaze fell to gaze at his left hand. It was wrapped heavily in gauze, only the tips of his fingers poking out of it. '' This could be the end of Iron man.'' He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

'' Don't say that Tony.'' Steve begged. '' It's not the end. There are ways that you can still work with a problem like this.''

'' I know, but it would never be the same.'' Tony whispered.

'' Kotehok.'' Natasha reached out, brushing back a clump of hair from Tony's forehead. '' It's going to be ok. Once you are in the air I am going to call Pepper for you. I will ask her to get ahold of the best surgeons she knows so that they can fix this.'' She stated. '' I won't let you suffer like this. No one deserves it.'' She said. The look that Tony gave he was sad. If Steve was not mistaken, he saw tears in his eyes.

'' We will do everything in our power to make sure that you can get your hand back Tony.'' Steve assured. '' There has to be a way to fix this.'' He stated.

'' Thank you.'' Tony mumbled. '' Thank you all.''

Eventually, however, their time ran out. A doctor came in after awhile to tell them that it was time to leave. As the team began to leave the room, Tony said one last thing.

'' You'll be there when I wake up, right?'' Tony asked.

Steve turned to face the engineer. He flashed him a soft smile.

'' Of course we will.'' Steve said. '' And no matter what we are going to help you through this. You're not alone.'' He stated.

Tony nodded, and this time Steve saw a tear fall from his eyes.

He left the room just as they removed the oxygen mask to put him to sleep.

It was about time they went home, and they were taking their friend with them.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long flight to get back to New York City.

The team landed Just as the sun was starting to set on the horizon, casting an orange glow across the New York skyline. Unlike the jet that Tony was riding in, they were not allowed to land at the hospital. The team was forced to land at the tower first. None of them had been happy about this, but they had no chance in arguing against it. They had to do as they were told, and they were told to land at the tower. So that was where they found themselves.

When they exited the plane, they all found Pepper Potts standing just outside. Her eyes were red, her hair messy compared to before, and she looked frazzled.

'' How is he?'' Pepper asked. '' Rhodey told me to wait for you guys to get back before going to the hospital.... Please, how is he?'' She begged.

'' He was in rough shape.'' Steve assured. '' He was awake before they transported him. We were talking...... He's got a broken arm, some serious burns all over his body, and they shattered his left hand.'' He explained.

'' Oh god.'' Pepper whispered, tears building up in her eyes. '' Is he going to be ok?'' She asked.

'' He will be.'' Bruce assured. '' But it's going to take some time.'' He explained.

'' I want to see him.'' Pepper stated. '' Please, take me to him.'' She begged.

'' That was where we were going.'' Natasha stated. '' Come on.''

Pepper had Happy waiting at the base of the tower to drive the group to the hospital that Tony had been taken to. It was one of only two in New York that could handle such trauma as what he had suffered. The drive was longer then it should have been, traffic heavier then normal. It took them nearly an hour for them to get there. The doors were thrown open before Happy had even brought the car to a stop. Pepper was the first one to step out, and she was already heading for the door before the others had moved to get out of the car. Once they finally caught up to Pepper they could hear her talking to the lady sitting behind the desk.

'' I'm here to see Tony Stark.'' Pepper explained.

'' We've been expecting you.'' The lady said with a soft smile. '' He's just been moved to a room, and should be going in for surgery on his hand in about an hour. His room number is 314.'' She explained.

'' Thank you.'' Pepper said.

The team was silent as they followed Pepper up to the third floor. No one dared to say a word, afraid to light he short fuse to a bomb. Eventually they reached the room where Tony was at. They could hear someone talking inside. Pepper nearly ran inside the room, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

'' Oh god, Tony.''

Pepper had rushed to the bed side, reaching out to grab ahold of Tony's hand. He looked absolutely exhausted, probably having just woken up from the travel.

'' Hey Pepper.'' Tony whispered. '' Miss me?'' He asked.

'' What happened to you?'' Pepper asked. '' I heard the news that the mission had been a success, but Rhodey told me that you had gone missing..... God, I thought I'd lost you.'' She stated.

'' It's alright Pepper.'' Tony assured. '' It'll take more then that to get rid of me.''

'' Yeah, you're far to stubborn to die.'' Rhodey commented with a chuckle. He glanced up towards the rest of the team. He gave them a sad look as he moved towards the doorway. He stopped beside Steve, resting a hand on his shoulder.

'' Can we talk outside?'' Rhodey asked.

'' Sure.'' Steve said, confused about what was going on. He turned to follow Rhodey, and the others began to move forward to stand around the bed. When Rhodey and Steve were a few yards away from the door they stopped in the hallway, and Rhodey turned towards Steve.

'' I need to warn you about this because I can't stay any longer.'' Rhodey stated.

'' Warn me about what? What's going on?'' Steve asked, worry in his tone.

'' Tony told me that you guys were not searching for him.'' Rhodey explained. '' He was brainwashed by them. He doesn't trust you guys.''

'' How is that possible?'' Steve asked.

'' It took us all three days to find him. The men holding him must have told him all sorts of things to mess with his mind. I'm worried about what he might do. I have no doubt that this will bring up past demons. He suffered from some serious PTSD after the first time, and after New York. I'm worried about how this will affect him now.'' He explained. 

'' What do you want me to do?'' Steve asked.

'' Just be there for him.'' Rhodey explained. '' He needs to know that you guys care about him, and that you will be there to help him.''

'' What if that doesn't work?'' Steve asked.

'' Then you may have to call me to come back.'' Rhodey said. '' I have to get a flight out of here tonight. I can't stay any longer then I already have, and I don't know if Pepper will be able to help him while also running the company.'' He explained.

'' We'll just have to do the best we can.'' Steve mumbled. '' There's nothing else that we could do anyways. I promised that we would be there for him, so that's what we're going to do.''

'' I just hope its enough.'' Rhodey stated. '' We better go back in.'' He said.

He and Steve both walked back into the room to find the others all gathered around the bed. They were whispering quietly when Rhodey and Steve approached the bed.

'' Do you remember anything that happened while you were there?'' Pepper asked.

'' Yeah.'' Tony whispered. Steve noted that a haunted look filled the mans eyes. '' Every second of it.'' He mumbled.

'' Oh Tony.'' Pepper reached out, cupping the mans cheek. Tony leaned into it, and if Steve was not mistaken he thought he saw a tear fall from his eye.

'' We should give them some privacy.'' Steve commented.

The team slowly made their way out of the room.

When they were all gone, and only Rhodey and Pepper remained, the man broke down.

Tony could not hide the pain any longer. He had held up his walls before the flight home, and when he had woken up. Now it was just his closest friends with him, and he could no longer hold it together. He curled up on his side, and sobbed harshly. He felt Peppers hand on his head, slowly raking through his hair. He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, and he recognized the touch as Rhodey's. Neither one of them said a word, but they did not leave Tony's side for what felt like hours. When he was finally able to calm himself down he looked up to find Pepper gazing down at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, a few stray tears slipping from the corners.

'' I wish this had never happened.'' Pepper whispered, voice thick with emotion. '' You've suffered enough already. You didn't deserve this.''

'' We should have moved faster.'' Rhodey whispered. '' If we had found where they were holding you sooner then maybe none of this would have happened.''

'' Were you searching the whole time?'' Tony asked.

'' Yes.'' Rhodey stated. '' It's thanks to Thor's thinking that we managed to find exactly where you were, but that stories for another day.'' He explained.

'' The big guys got some tricks up his sleeves.'' Tony mumbled. His eyes drifted down to gaze at his shattered hand. '' If only he had been faster.... I don't know if I will ever be able to use this hand again.''

'' The doctors I called are some of the best from around the world. I also was sure to call in Dr. Cho. She brought along some of her fancy tech. She told me personally that it should help to rebuild what ever the doctors can't fix.'' Pepper stated.

'' Are we sure she can do it though?'' Rhodey asked. '' I've never even met this woman before.'' He stated.

'' She's the best in her field.'' Pepper stated. '' If anyone can do it she can.'' She explained.

'' I trust her.'' Tony said. '' That's all you need to know.''

Rhodey sighed.

The group fell into silence.

 

\---

 

 Later that night, before Tony was prepared for surgery, Rhodey said his goodbyes.

'' You're sure you'll be ok without me?'' Rhodey asked.

'' Not sure what else to say Rhodey.'' Tony mumbled. '' Even if I'm not ok I've got Pepper, and after what you told me I know I can trust in the rest of the team. I thought for sure that what they were telling me was true, that you were not searching for me. Now I know they were wrong.''

Rhodey smiled at this. He reached out, resting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'' Glad to hear it.'' Rhodey stated. '' Now, I've got to go. I'll call when my flight lands.'' He explained.

'' You'll get one of us.'' Pepper stated with a smile.

Rhodey nodded, and after giving Tony's shoulder a quick squeeze he turned to leave the room. When he finally disappeared from sight Tony turned to face Pepper.

'' Are you going to be ok?'' Pepper asked.

'' I hope so.'' Tony mumbled. '' Right now I'm ok..... Surprisingly, but you and I both know how things were the first time...... It's going to happen again, I just know it, but I don't know when.''

'' Just remember you have more people then Rhodey or myself now.'' Pepper reminded. '' You also have the rest of the team.'' She stated.

'' I know.'' Tony whispered. '' But..... Even thought I know the truth..... I can't shake the feeling that what those men told me was true, that they didn't bother to search for me.'' He mumbled.

'' That's not true Tony.'' Pepper stated. '' Rhodey was updating me constantly about the search..... Would you like me to get ahold of phone records as proof?'' She asked. '' Because I will do it.''

'' You don't have to go that far.'' Tony stated with a laugh.

Eventually thought, Pepper had to leave as well as the nurses came in to take Tony away to get prepped for surgery.

'' I'll be waiting for you alright.'' Pepper stated.

'' OK.'' Tony said. He gave Pepper a smile, and despite the cast on his right arm he managed to flash her a peace sign as the nurses began to roll him down the hall. Pepper waited until he was out of sight to return to the waiting room where the rest of the team was sat.

'' Did they take him for surgery?'' Steve asked, being the first to approach Pepper.

'' Yes.'' Pepper answered. '' I don't know how long it will take them, but I promised him that I would stay. You guys should all go back to the tower and get some rest.'' She suggested. '' I could call Happy to come pick you up if you would like.'' She offered.

'' No.'' Natasha stated. '' We want to stay until he's out of surgery.'' She explained.

'' We're all worried about him. We want to know how this is going to affect him.'' Clint explained.

'' We are staying.'' Thor stated.

'' We aren't going to abandon him after everything that's happened.'' Bruce stated.

'' After all, we're a team. He needs to know that we are here for him after everything that happened to him.'' Steve explained. Pepper looked around the group absolutely shocked.

'' Are you sure?'' She asked.

'' We're positive.'' Steve said. '' We aren't going anywhere until Tony gets out of his surgery.''

Peppers eyes seemed to glimmer with tears as she nodded in understanding.

'' Ok.'' Pepper whispered. '' I understand. Tony needs all the help and support he can get after what he's been through.'' She took a seat beside where Natasha was sitting, and made herself comfortable for what was going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

Tony gazed up at the bright lights above his head. There was a sheet blocking his view of his left arm.

'' We are about to start.'' The doctors stated. '' The trauma is severe enough that I believe it to be safer to put him under.''

'' I cannot argue with that.'' Dr. Cho stated. '' This is going to be a long surgery.'' She said.

'' Right.''

Another doctor bent over Tony's head.

'' Sir, I need you to take a few deep breaths now ok.'' She instructed as a plastic mask was placed over his mouth and nose. Tony did as instructed, the gas flowing into his lungs.

He was out like a light within seconds, allowing the doctors to easily begin their work.


End file.
